The Day Of Change
by HuntressRaven
Summary: After the battle with Knives. Vash has returned and along with his brother. Vash returns to heal and allow Knives to as well. In the process of healing Knives must rely on a human's care. Will Vash change Knives' mind about humans?
1. Starting over

****

AN: Hey this is my first Trigun Fanfic. I hope it's ok, the characters may seem OOC, but I'll try to get them back into Shape. Please Read and Review. Love and Peace everyone.

Chapter 1: Starting over

3 days after Vash and Knives' fight

Meryl sat by the window and sighed with perfect content ness. She was glad Vash had returned and that he was pretty ok for once. A couple gunshot wounds, but nothing life threaten. They remained at the town that was now at peace, though she wasn't pleased when Vash had brought his wounded brother back.

" Vash, why must you always bring pain back with you," Meryl whispered

She got up and sighed and walked down the hall and knocked on the door. She opened it a little.

" Vash," she said

Meryl opened the door and saw Vash still fast asleep. She smiled and walked in placing a cover over him.

" He's so cute when he's asleep," she thought, " But he's full of life that everyone should follow when he's awake."

She pushed back some of his hair and then stood up. As she was about to leave Vash opened his eyes.

" Meryl," he whispered

Meryl stopped and turned to face him, she looked at Vash as he sat up holding his wounds. She then walked over to him and sat beside him.

" Your still recovering, you shouldn't rush into things like sitting up," Meryl said resting her hand on his shoulder

Vash smiled a soft smile, but still if was filled with sadness. He reached up his hand and grabbed Meryl's hand, then gave it a squeeze. She blushed a little as he held her hand.

" I want to thank you for everything," Vash said, " You and Millie have been there for me, but I haven't been there for you."

" It's not a big deal Vash, it's our job," Meryl said

" No, it's more than that now isn't it?" Vash said

Meryl felt her heart pound against her chest. Vash turned to her and she stared at him. She lowered her head away from his eyes and tears slid down her cheek.

" Yes, it's more than that," Meryl said

Vash lifted her chin up and looked at her. She was over come by emotions and wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his bare chest..

" I was so afraid that you might not come back," Meryl said, " I don't know what I would have done if you didn't."

Vash looked down at her and then wrapped his arms around her.

" You don't have to worry anymore," he said, " Everything is over."

Meryl nodded and just leaned her head on his chest. She sighed in hope that she could tell him her feelings. Right now was not the time, though he made her feel warm inside as he just held her.

" We can stay here for as long as we want," Meryl said, " Just what you wanted, a place that you can make a living. Start all over."

" Starting over isn't such a bad idea," Vash replied

Later that day Meryl went to help out at the local saloon. She was thinking about what would happen now that Vash had no problems to worry about. She was concerned for him though. On her break she sat on a near by bench wondering what would happen to Millie and herself since Vash was no longer a danger to anyone.

" Meryl," Millie called

Meryl looked up and saw Millie getting off her shift for the day. She sat by Meryl and smiled.

" How is Mr. Vash?" Millie said

" He's doing great, he'll be fine tomorrow, he was just resting today," Meryl said

Meryl looked at the paycheck she held in her hands and sighed.

_" Starting over isn't such a bad idea," _Vash's voice echoed

" Hey Meryl," Millie said

" Yes," Meryl replied

" I was wondering, are we going to stay here with Mr. Vash?" Millie asked, " I sure like it here."

Meryl smiled and nodded and said, " We have a duty still, to keep Vash out of trouble right? So, we're going to stay here until he's got a stable life going."

Millie's eyes lit up and said, " Really! That's wonderful."

Meryl nodded and looked at the hard workers and the busy people as they lived in peace.

" What about his brother?" Meryl thought, " What if he tries something again? Poor Vash I don't think he could handle another fight with his own brother."

Meryl and Millie walked back to small home they were so graciously given permission to stay at. Meryl prepared some warm soup and brought it to Vash, but found he was missing.

" Vash," she called

She walked in and set the hot bowl down on the table just by the door. She walked over to where Vash had been laying and sighed finding a note.

__

I'll be back soon, I need time to think. Don't worry.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

She walked down to the kitchen and sat down.

" He went out, to get some fresh air, he'll be back," Meryl said

" Oh, well that means he'll be alright and he's all healed up," Millie said, " He'll be on his feet in no time."

Meryl nodded and ate some of the soup she made with a satisfied look on her face.

Vash walked back into the town and sat down on the well. He looked at the peaceful town that he now stayed at.

" It's been awhile since I felt at eased," Vash whispered

He looked at the stars and smiled a little.

" I find it hard to believe that it's over, I can find peace here," Vash thought, " No, more running around. I have everyone to thank. Without them I couldn't find myself living another peaceful life unless I was dead."

Vash stood up and walked to another home and walked in an old woman walked out, then greeted him.

" Why hello Mr. Vash?" she said

" I've come to see my brother," Vash said

" Ah, it's good to see brothers getting along, Karen is just feeding him," the old woman said

" So, he's awake?" Vash said

" Yes, in fact he woke up earlier this morning, but lost consciousness seconds later. He's only spoke your name Mr. Vash," the old woman remarked

She guided him into the far room of the home and Vash looked in. It was strange to see a woman cradling his brother in her arms while feeding him. He was shocked that he would allow this, but he was in such a state that he depended on them now to become healed. Karen looked up and smiled at Vash, she was a young woman in hear early 20's, long wave blonde locks and blue eyes to match her fair complexion. Vash smiled back and took a seat next to the bedside.

" I was just feeding him, he's wounds seem to be healing, but he'll be in bed for quite sometime," Karen said

" I'm glad to hear improvements in his condition," Vash said

Knives looked at Vash and turned his gaze away from his brother. Karen finished and gently wiped Knives' mouth, then went off.

" It's good to see you alive," Vash said

" Your sympathy for these beings are pathetic," Knives growled

" Sympathy, I don't call it that, I just like being around them," Vash replied, " You learn a lot from them."

Knives narrowed his eyes and grumbled sitting up.

" You waste a life time for these humans and they will shrivel up and die," Knives said, " Their better off dead."

Knives lifted up his left hand and Vash pushed his hand down.

" Can't you see that your wasting time for some stupid obsession," Vash said

" I told you the humans have polluted this planet and will go on with their greedy ways," Knives said

" No, your wrong, if you kill them your just like those who kill. You'll just be one of them," Vash said

Knives pushed Vash's hand away and narrowed his eyes.

" Why did you come here anyway?" Knives said

" Cause I want you to change that's all. Start over," Vash said, " You can learn a lot just by living without hate."

Knives narrowed his eyes and shoed Vash off with his hand, as though he were a servant.

" I don't need you lectures Vash, I have my way of living and you have yours," Knives said, " The weaker being will die."

Vash stood up and shook his head.

" It doesn't have to be this way," Vash said, " You'll see."

Vash walked out and Karen stood there.

" Is everything alright Mr. Vash?" she asked

" Yes, of course," Vash said with a smile, " My brother is lucky to have someone so caring to care for him. He's grateful."

Karen smiled and then Vash walked off. Vash walked outside and then walked back to where he was staying. He walked in and Meryl walked out, she stood there and folded her arms in front of her.

" I'm glad your back, I made you some soup," Meryl said

" Thank you," Vash replied

He walked over and sat down at the table, Meryl sat down next to him. She placed the bowl down and handed him a drink. He looked at her and smiled at her, she returned the smile to him, but there was sadness in his eyes.

" Vash where did you go?" she asked

Vash looked at her for a second and then looked at the soup.

" I went and saw my brother," Vash said

" What happened?" Meryl asked

" Just a brother to brother conversation," Vash said with a sudden cheerful tone

Meryl sighed and drank the warm coffee and Vash ate quickly.

" We don't have anything to worry about," Vash cheerfully said patting her on the back, " Don't worry."

Meryl looked at him as he got up, he smiled that classic smile, the one she couldn't resist. Vash walked off and Meryl sighed and leaned her head on the table. Millie walked in and looked at Meryl.

" Oh, Meryl what's wrong?" Millie asked

" I'm an idiot," Meryl said

" Why do you say that?" Millie asked

Meryl lifted her head up and said, " I couldn't tell him how I felt about him. His eyes were filled with so much pain. I didn't want to burden him with my feelings."

" Oh, Meryl your going to have to swallow your fears and you don't know how it will make him feel if you do tell him," Millie said, " Now go on and tell him how you feel it's one of the best ways to start over again."

Meryl nodded and pushed her chair out, she suddenly felt her pride return and her courage encouraging her to go tell her true feelings. She walked down the hall and headed to his room. She stopped and knocked on the door and waited.

" Vash," she said, " I need to talk to you."

She tapped her foot and knocked on the door again and sighed. She started to walk off and then she heard the door open. She turned and saw Vash stick his head out and turn in her direction.

" Oh, Meryl," he said

" It's about time, I was beginning to think I was knocking on the wrong door," Meryl said

Vash smiled and welcomed her in.

" Sorry about that I was just in thought," he said sheepishly

" It's alright," Meryl said

Meryl walked into his room and he shut the door a little. She looked at him then looked out the window.

" It's a beautiful tonight," Meryl said

" And it feels good too," Vash replied

Meryl turned around and walked over to him and Vash sat down.

" Vash…I….I…" Meryl stuttered

" I know your worried, but I told you not too," Vash said

Meryl sighed and shook her head and said, " It's not that."

She looked down and Vash looked at her. He tilted his head to the side then stood up and lifted her chin using is thumb and index finger. Meryl slightly blushed and looked into his eyes, then tried to avoid them.

" Meryl," he said

" Vash," she whispered, " I…I…I'm…in love with you."

She stared Vash in the eyes and his lips curved into a soft smile. He then leaned to her and kissed her on her lips.

" I was wondering when you were going to tell me," Vash whispered

" Meryl, wake up," Millie's voice echoed in her head

Meryl lifted her head up and looked around.

" Huh? It was a dream," Meryl whispered

" Your just so tiered Meryl you need to go to bed and not wait up for him. He'll be back," Millie said

Meryl rubbed her eyes and said, " Millie your so confident. How do you know he will?"

" He will," Millie said

Meryl got up and walked down the hall, she ran the water for a bath, then she grabbed her things. The door shut and Meryl walked down the hall and saw Vash walk in.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

She watched him sit down and eat a little of the soup, then just sit there and think. She walked back down the hall and stopped, then looked up.

" I'm sorry Vash, I can't take your pain away," she whispered

Meryl sighed and walked to the bathroom and took her bath. She soaked and closed her eyes as she did. After awhile she got out and dried off, then dressed in her night clothing. She walked out and turned a sharp corner into Vash.

" Oh, I'm sorry," Meryl said not looking up

" It's alright," Vash said

Meryl looked up and blushed a little.

" Vash," she said

" Is there something the matter?" he questioned

" Oh, no I'm sorry," Meryl said, " I…I was just thinking."

Vash smiled and said, " It's always good to think before you say something."

Meryl nodded and sighed trying to force the blush away. She calmed down and smiled a delightful smile.

" How was the fresh air?" Meryl said

" It was nice," Vash said, " I visited my brother, he seems to be doing well as well."

" Oh, that's nice," Meryl said, " I'm glad your not ignoring him. He seems like he would need a lot of love from family."

Vash smiled and looked down at Meryl as he noticed the blush kissing her cheeks. He kind of chuckled and she gave him a look.

" What's so funny?" she questioned

" Oh, nothing," Vash said, " Just your face."

" What about my face?" Meryl said becoming angry

She finally slapped him hard and looked at him.

" You really didn't have to slap me," Vash said with huge lump on his head

" Don't laugh at my face," Meryl said

Vash sighed as she walked past him, and he rubbed his head.

" Meryl," Vash said

She stopped and he stood up.

" There's something you want to say, isn't there?" Vash stated softly

" Yes, Vash there is something I want to say," Meryl replied softly

" Then speak up so I can hear!" Vash said cheerfully

" Vash!" she growled

She stormed off after popping him in the face.

" It was just an idea," Vash said in a mangled form

Meryl walked to her room and shut the door.

" He can never last a minuet without cracking a joke," Meryl said, " He's so immature."

She turned to the window and stared out.

" How am I ever to tell him how I feel, I know he wants to listen, but could he be serious like he was that time he held me," Meryl said

Meryl walked to her bed and pulled down the covers then slid into bed. She was tiered and she had to get up early to help out with opening the saloon. She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Vash sat on the windowsill in his room and stared out.

" Knives why can't you see what your doing to yourself, why can't you accept that we are all equal, human and plants? We have a cycle of life that eventually we die," Vash thought

Vash slipped on a shirt to fend off the cold in his room, he then got up and walked out his room. He then turned down the hall and walked down to Meryl's room. There he slipped into the room and shut the door. He pulled a chair up and sat down and just watched Meryl sleep.

" Meryl, your to understanding," Vash whispered, " How can you spend your life following a hopeless fool like me around? I must be an idiot putting you and Millie's life in danger. People I care about always die and now I can't let it happen to anyone else. I'm ready to start a new life without fighting and without anger. I need your help. No longer will I be called Vash the stampede. It's my promise."

Vash leaned over and kissed Meryl's head. He then leaned his head beside hers and fell asleep.

The next morning Meryl opened her eyes and saw Vash's head resting on her bedside. She gasped at the sight then looked at him, there was a certain peace to his face. She smiled and pushed some falling hair from his face.

" Vash," Meryl said, " It's time to get up."

Vash moaned and then opened his eyes and saw Meryl just sitting there. He felt her hand gently run through his hair. He sat up and stretched then yawn, he then looked at her and smiled.

" Morning," he said

" Morning," Meryl said, " I trust you slept well?"

" Never slept better," he answered

Meryl slid out of bed and stood up, then looked down at Vash. He just sat there staring at her. She looked at him and then reached over and grabbed her robe.

" Stop staring!" she shouted slapping him on the head

" Ow, I wasn't staring," he whimpered, " That really hurt."

Meryl took in a deep breath and then knelt down and patted his head.

" Alright, if your ready to start the day, I know the perfect place you can be useful," Meryl said

Vash looked up at her and then stood up.

" Yes, of course I would like to put my time in effort in this town to prove once and for all that this world should be filled with love and Peace!" Vash proclaimed

" Well, then go change and we'll get the day started," Meryl said

" Right of course," Vash said

He took off down the hall and Meryl slapped her hand over her face.

" This is going to be a long day," Meryl sighed

Later that morning Meryl took Vash to the saloon and asked the owner if he had any openings for a new face. The owner was a jolly man, looking always for fresh faces. So, he gave Vash a dishwashing job. Vash began his first job and actually found some enjoyment out of it. Meryl smiled seeing him come to life after a rough night, she knew this was the first part of starting over for Vash.

" Vash," Meryl said, " How I wish you could see how happy you look now."


	2. Abundance of Feelings

****

Chapter 2: Abundance of Feelings

Knives opened his eyes and saw the young girl, that was take care of him, enter the room . He narrowed his eyes as the anger inside of him raged and the aggravation that Vash left him in the care of humans and didn't leave him in the desert to die. Knives watched the girl's every move as he thought how Vash could think he would change for the sake of living amongst these filthy beings. Knives shifted to sit up and the girl ran to his side to aid him. She sat on the bedside and cradled him in her arms once more to feed him.

" I am capable of feeding myself," Knives growled, " Your kindness is wasted if you are trying to follow my brother's ways."

" I'm only trying to nurse you to health," Karen said

Knives narrowed his eyes at her and saw she didn't care about what he had said. She continued to do what she was doing, by lifting a freshly prepared meal for him.

" You'll be bed ridden for weeks if not months due to your injuries," Karen said, " Please allow me to care for you until you are well."

Knives looked at her as she begged him to serve him.

" Fine, but know this you serve only me," Knives said

" What ever you say master," Karen said mockingly as she made quotation marks with her fingers

Knives narrowed his eyes at the young woman, who showed no fear. She mocked him for his superior power. Karen fed her "new master", whom had no interest in being touched by a human. Once she finished feeding him, she tended to his wounds, that made him bed ridden. She gently cleaned them and bandaged them up.

" Your wounds are healing quite well since Mr. Vash brought you here," Karen said

" Don't mention that name in my presence fool," Knives said balling up his fist

Karen nodded and finished then stood up. Knives looked at her and a sinister smile claimed his lips.

" You can leave now, I need my time alone, come back later when I may need a service from you," Knives said

Meryl served the last of hard working men that came in. She walked to the back to see how Vash was doing, problem was he wasn't there. She raised an eye brow to find Vash suddenly missing. As she looked around she was greeted with a sudden spray of water. Once free from it there was laughter in the background and the familiar voice that followed.

" Gee, Meryl your really shouldn't surprise me like that," Vash said coming out from around a shelf with the extended rinser

" What do you mean I surprised you? I nearly had an heart attack cause your were gone," Meryl clarified

" Oh, sorry about that I was just cleaning the back," Vash said scratching the back of his head

" With the rinser?" she questioned

" Nah, it followed me," Vash said

Meryl reached for the rinser and Vash pulled it back. Meryl continued to reach for it while Vash continued to spraying water on her.

" Hey, cut that out," she cried

" What this," Vash said once more spraying her with water

Meryl finally just jumped at him and grabbed hold of it, but in the process tripped and fell towards Vash. Vash fell back as he caught Meryl, they landed on the slippery floor and Meryl fell into Vash's chest. Vash had a tight hold on her as to protect her, but suddenly it didn't seem that way. Meryl looked up at Vash and met Vash's bluish green eyes and stared at him. Vash looked at her and became unable to speak, usually having something to say. This time he didn't seem to want to say anything, he just wanted to stare. That's all they could do is stare. Meryl felt her heart beat against her chest as she just looked into Vash's eyes. She wanted to tell him then, but Vash had already thought. Vash reached up and became inches from her lips. Meryl's hand reached for the rinser and pulled it, then sprayed him with water. She quickly got up before he could get the rinser away from her.

" Haha, got you," Meryl said

By the time they got the sudden playfulness out of their systems they were soaked from head to toe and the whole back had been cleaned and drowned in water. Meryl left the back and leaned against the wall.

" Oh Vash," she said

Vash mopped up the back before the boss got back. He suddenly was back to thinking as he washed. What had happened?

That evening Meryl and Vash picked up some groceries and carried it back to where they stayed at. Millie had probably already went to sleep so they were on their own. Meryl came to the home and Vash opened the door.

" It's about time you were a gentle man and opened the door for me," Meryl said

" About time? I've always been a gentleman, you were just a very difficult woman," Vash said

" Me a difficult woman?" Meryl questioned

He let her in first and they set down the groceries and unloaded it. Meryl put away some things and then came across a bottle of wine in one of the bags. She lifted it up and Vash looked over and smiled.

" Wine, to what do we owe this occasion?" Meryl asked

" I thought we would drink to our youth." Vash noted

" Drink to our youth Vash?" she questioned

" Yes, what better way to then a fine glass…or two glasses," Vash said

Meryl nodded and sighed and said, " Alright fine drink to our youth."

Vash smiled and pulled the cork out and pour Meryl a 1/3 of the glass.

" Come on Vash, I'm a grown woman," Meryl said, " Pour a little more."

" Only a little it's a pretty strong wine for a woman of your stature," Vash replied

" What are you saying….I'm short," Meryl said

" No, no not at all," Vash defended himself, " You're a very nice height."

Meryl narrowed her eyes and grabbed the bottle and poured a full glass. Vash looked at her and sudden fear crawled up his spine. Meryl gently sniffed the wine before tasting it. Vash pour a half glass and sighed as Meryl drank a little. She tasted it and Vash looked at her.

" It's very good, I like it," Meryl said

" I'm glad," Vash said

By the time Meryl had drank half her glass of wine, she already had a touch of pink to her cheeks and nose. Vash reached for her glass and she pulled it away before he could get a good grasp on it.

" Come on Meryl, I think half a glass is enough," Vash said

" Oh, come on Vash, I can handle a whole glass, I don't need you holding my hand," Meryl said drinking more

Vash stared at her and sighed, with the thought of what would happen to her. Meryl finished the glass and handed it to Vash. He looked at it amazed she did drink all of it. Of course he now thought she had enough and thought she would be content. He was wrong Meryl asked for another glass, but Vash was being responsible for her actions. He poured another glass for himself and looked at Meryl.

" You had enough," Vash said, " I think you better relax a little or your going to find it very hard to get up in the morning."

" Vash you worry to much," Meryl said

She walked over to him and reached for the bottle, but he pulled it just out of her reach. He looked at her seeing her pink cheeks and pink nose just shine. Her eyes were filled with unawareness. Finally she gave up and sat next to him. She looked at him as he stared at her.

" You know Vash," Meryl said

" What?" Vash said

Meryl's eyes showed a different side to them. Vash sighed and Meryl smiled.

" I think you are the worlds braves man in the world," Meryl said

" Thanks," Vash said

Vash listened for awhile as Meryl rambled on about her past and how it was a pleasant reprieve to get out the office of daily life. Then Vash watched as the wine really took it's total on Meryl. He sighed and then got up feeling she was already going to regret what she had done by the morning. He lifted her into his arms and she wrapped her arms around him.

" My your very strong, do you work out," Meryl said

" Why yes, it impresses the most beautiful women. They can't resist me," Vash replied

" So, I'm one of the pretty women you impressed with your very muscular arms," Meryl said

Vash was beginning to like Meryl drunk, she flatter him well and he enjoyed holding the very difficult woman in his arms. Of course it wasn't hard to flatter such a man. Vash wished he could hear her flatter him more often. Did she think of him that way often or was it just the alcohol in her blood stream that was effecting her? He didn't care now he was hearing how she actually felt about him. Meryl leaned her head against his chest and sighed. She took a deep breath of the air around him, he had a sweet smell to him, but she could describe the scent.

" You smell like fresh flowers," Meryl said, " I like fresh flowers."

Vash raised an eye brow to her remark and then smiled at her.

" Perhaps that's you Meryl, you always have a sweet smell," Vash said, " One of a very pleasant woman."

" Oh, Vash, don't make me blush," Meryl said

Vash looked at Meryl and she stared at him in his green eyes.

" You have beautiful green eyes," Meryl whispered, " I think you're a very handsome and kind man Vash. How can any woman resist you?"

Meryl reached up and Vash looked at her. She pressed her lips against his and kissed him. Surprised at this, but suspected it would happen sooner or later, Vash kissed her back. Meryl pulled away and a smile creased her drunken face.

" I've admired you, since the first time we've met," Meryl said softly, " I'm in love with you Vash the stampede."

Vash looked at her and smiled and she kissed him again. Her sudden drunken figure that he held seemed much lighter than before, he was in a state of mind that didn't make anything feel heavy.

" Maybe you should sleep," Vash said, " I think your tiered."

" You don't love me?" she asked

" It's not that," Vash said

" Oh, Vash I have come out with my feelings only to be rejected," she said

Vash sighed and set her down and she looked up at him. She stared at him pleadingly.

" Tell me Vash, tell me how you feel," Meryl said grabbing his hand

Vash looked at her and smiled.

" I feel," Vash said

Meryl looked up at him as he got closer to her. Her eyes full of hope that he would tell her how he felt finally.

" I feel that," Vash said inches from her lips

" Yes, Vash," Meryl said

" I feel that you need to get lots of rest," he said light heartily, " We have a job to go to."

Meryl fell back and Vash looked at her. She got up and wacked him across the face.

" Be that way," Meryl said

She walked back stumbling towards her room. She sighed and Vash looked at her as she entered her room. He breathed a little easier and leaned back.

" It's not the time," Vash said

Meryl flopped on her bed with tears in her eyes and cried a little. She cried and buried her face in the pillow.

" He doesn't love me," she cried

Meryl closed her eyes and fell asleep as tears remained to stream down his face.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

Vash sat in the window and drank from the bottle. He stared out the window and looked towards the desert.

" I can live here," Vash whispered, " This is where I need to be."

He looked around and then set, the almost empty bottle down. He got up and walked out the door then looked down the hall.

_"I've admired you, since the first time we've met," _Meryl's words echoed_, " I'm in love with you Vash the stampede." _

" Mr. Vash," Millie's voice came from the back

Vash turned and looked at the tall young woman. She gave a smile and walked over to him.

" Why are you up so late?" Millie asked

" Couldn't sleep," Vash replied

" I'll make you some hot tea to help you," Millie said

Millie walked to the kitchen and Vash followed her. He sat down while she boiled the water and pulled out two cups. Vash let his head rest in his hand, then sighed. Millie sat down and looked at him, he was obvious disturbed by something.

" What's the matter Mr. Vash, your not yourself?" Millie asked

" It's nothing, just a lot on my mind," Vash replied

Millie looked at him and then sighed.

" I've been thinking about the past," Millie said, " The travels with Mr. Wolfwood. I enjoyed those days even though they weren't the best."

Vash looked up at her, it had been days since Wolfwood had died and he went after his brother to end what pain that resided in him. All this happened so fast and he knew they were all still grieving.

" Yeah, those days had special meaning," Vash stated

" I miss him so much Mr. Vash," Millie said, " How come he had to die?"

Vash lowered his head and shook it. How come people had to die? Knives' words echoed in his head

__

" You waste a life time for these humans and they will shrivel up and die," Knives' words echoed_, " Their better off dead."_

" It's my fault I should have not let him go," Vash said

" No, it's not you tried to not kill," Millie said

Vash looked at Millie and said, " I only wish I knew how I could have saved him."

Millie stared at Vash until the boiled was done. She poured the hut water in the cups and tea bags. She set one down and Vash looked at it. He watched as the water seeped into the tea bag. He stirred it and sighed, then Millie sighed.

" Mr. Vash, are you afraid to tell people how you feel?" Millie asked

" Only when I care about them deeply. They always seem to be taken away from me," Vash said, " I don't want to see anymore pain."

Vash sighed and sipped the refreshing tea, then let his hand just sit on the cup.

" For as long as I can remember I've been alone and I never really needed company. I had my pain to do so, but then you and Meryl came and suddenly it was like I had someone to protect. Then Wolfwood came and I had a friend to help me out. I just can't stand being alone," Vash answered

" You don't have to be anymore, you have Meryl and me now and Mr. Wolfwood is watching over us," Millie said as she wiped away some tears

" Your right, I still have you girls to protect and I'm forever in your debt," Vash whispered

Vash drank up his tea and then walked down the hall.

" Mr. Vash," Millie said

" Yes," Vash said stopping

" Maybe it's time to tell Meryl," Millie said, " She's waited long enough."

" Meryl," Vash whispered

Vash nodded and then walked down the hall. He stopped by his room and then continued down the hall to Meryl's. He opened the door and slipped in then walked to her bedside.

" Meryl," he whispered

Meryl opened her eyes a little and then looked up.

" What is it?" she muttered

She sat up and looked at Vash and he just stood there.

" Vash what's the matter, has something happened?" Meryl said

" No," Vash whispered

He sat next to her and she moved over and Vash stared at her. She saw a different look in his eyes.

" Vash," she whispered

" I'm sorry," Vash whispered, " I've been a fool and concerned with myself not to take notice."

" Vash," Meryl whispered

Vash leaned towards her and Meryl felt her cheeks become red with a blush. She felt her heart beat loudly in her chest and her breaths become shallow. She suddenly felt his lips brush up against her own ready to plant a kiss on them. 

" Vash," she said, " Vash wake up."

Vash opened his eyes and moaned a little and saw Meryl standing there. He turned to one side and Meryl sighed.

" Vash we have to go," Meryl said

" Just 5 minuets," Vash replied

Meryl put her hands on her hips. Vash opened one eye and waited for her to do her usual if he didn't wake up.

" It was a dream," Vash thought, " It was real to me though."

Meryl pulled the covers off and dropped a shirt on him then left the room. Vash sat up and looked around, she had just left him to his own devices.

" Strange," he thought

He sighed and got ready and then walked out the door where she sat.

" I thought you left," he said

" You know I don't like walking a lone," Meryl said

" Afraid that someone's going to kidnap you?" Vash teased

" No, afraid your brother might actually go on a killing spree," Meryl said

Vash sighed and shook his head then put out his hand.

" Don't worry he won't be up for months and I think he'll change soon," Vash said, " Come on now let's go."

Meryl looked at him and took his hand then wrapped her arm around his as he walked her to the saloon.

Knives pushed himself up without Karen's aid and he pushed himself to the edge of the bed.

" These idiots think I am as weak as they are," Knives said

He pushed up and stumbled falling to his knees, right when Karen entered.

" You shouldn't be up," she said dropping the fresh towels

She knelt down and swung one of his arms over her shoulders. Knives looked at her as she touched his skin.

" You dare touch me," he growled pushing her

" Mr. Knives, I told you I was going to help you," Karen said, " Please your not strong enough to hold your weight."

Karen looked at him and Knives looked at her as his body shook. A look of pain and anger filled his eyes.

" Strong enough, I'm stronger than you will ever be human," Knives said

He came to his knees and he leaned against the bed. She looked at the wounded Knives and breathed deep.

" Vash!" he shouted loudly

Karen looked at him and then walked over to him then draped her arms around him. His eyes widen feeling the girl's embrace on him, she stroked his head.

" I promised I'd take care of you and that's exactly what I will do," she whispered, " So please, I beg you let me help you back into bed."

Knives looked at her and stared at her blue eyes that matched his very own blue eyes. She smiled and he sighed then she helped him up, there he got in bed. He stared at the woman as she walked to the closet that was in the room. She pulled out some fresh clothing for Knives.

" I won't wear human clothes," Knives said

" Forgive me Mr. Knives, but you need new clothing, your brother's wishes," Karen said

Knives looked at her as she walked over to him, then sat by his side. She stroked his head and he turned away.

" I know you are not well to understand that your brother does care about you," Karen said, " Now let me help you clean up."

Knives looked at her as she helped him sit up once more and she removed the clothing he remained to wear since he came here three days ago. Torn and beat up it seemed he would not part from the clothing. She took a wet towel and placed some soap on it to clean his wounds and body. Knives breathed deep to avoid from killing this woman who continued to touch him the way she did. She cleaned him off with another wet towel and redid his bandages. She looked at his scars on his back and around, barely visible. She gently traced one and Knives grabbed her hand and she looked up at him.

" I'm sorry," she said, " I've never seen so many."

" You're a sheltered human," Knives said, " Finish up and get out of here."

Karen nodded and placed a shirt on him, she button it up and then finished cleaning and dressing him.

" Tomorrow I want to go outside," Knives said

" That's impossible, your not able to handle that far of a distance," Karen said

" I said I want to go out," Knives growled, " That's an order."

Karen looked at him and said, " I'm your care taker and I know what's best for you."

Knives slapped her across the face and Karen looked away.

" Next time you will be nothing, but a corpse," Knives said, " You will listen to me. What I want is what I get, or people will die."

Knives eyes showed a sinister look and Karen nodded.

" I'm sorry," she said, " Please forgive me."

Her tears fell from her face and she got up. Knives looked at her and she grabbed the dirty towels and empty plate. She walked off and Knives looked at the ceiling.

" So very soon, I will be strong again, and I will kill you Vash," Knives said, " Along with these humans."


	3. Visit from the Dead

****

Chapter 3: Visit from the Dead

A desire to kill and a desire to live and dominate those who are weaker. A shadow crawled out into the light, he stood 6'3 , short and shaggy black hair, his complexion showed the long hours of travel in the sun. He wore clothing made for the desert climate and shoes. He walked to the edge of the town and a smile climbed up his lips as he stared into it.

" He's here," he said, " They're both here."

" Alright easy," Karen said as she helped Knives get up

Knives took in Karen's sweet scent, that filled the air around him, as she helped him. He looked at those who came to help, but he didn't want their help.

" Karen he's much to heavy for you let me help," the young man said

" No, stay back he only wants him to help him," Karen said

The young man came towards them and Knives narrowed his eyes.

" Listen to what she says," Knives growled

" Listen you son of a bitch," the young man siad

" Stop it," Karen said, " I can handle this."

Karen made her way slowly towards the open doors and the old woman stepped aside outside. Vash and Meryl had been walking at the same time as the old woman pulled a chair in the shade and sun.

" That should be enough sunlight," she said

Vash let Meryl go on her own and he walked over.

" What's going on?" Vash asked

" Oh, why hello Mr. Vash how are you?" the old woman asked, then replied, " Well, your brother demanded that he come outside. So Karen's bring him out."

" Knives," Vash said

Karen walked out with Knives and sat him down on the chair. He looked at her and then saw Vash standing there. He smiled and chuckled in a sinister way.

" Well, hello Vash, it's nice to see you've come to visit me," Knives said

" What do you think your doing?" Vash asked

" Well, you told me to live amongst the humans so that's what I'm doing," Knives said

" I didn't tell you to use them," Vash said sternly

Knives looked at Vash and said, " Now brother you didn't specify."

Vash narrowed his eyes and then walked off.

" You've been here to long brother," Knives said

Knives laughed a sinister laugh and then leaned back.

" Suffer more Vash, I will finish you off soon," he said

Karen looked at Knives and then started to walk off, when Knives grabbed her by her wrist. Karen felt his strong grip and Knives pulled her back towards him.

" I didn't tell you, you can leave," Knives said

" I thought you would like alone time," Karen said

Knives pulled her down to her knees and Karen winced in pain as her knees hit the ground. She lowered her head and Knives reached over and lifted her chin up.

" Damn it," the young man said, " That's it, get your hands off her."

He walked over and slapped Knives' hand off Karen's chin.

" You'll regret that fool," Knives snarled

" Fool, who are you calling a fool. You're the one unable to move without help," the young man said

Knives started to get up, but felt his body fall back. The young man laughed a little and Karen placed her hand on Knives' shoulder.

" Leave Karen, I have some business with this man," the young man said

" No, I can't leave Mr. Knives, he's my responsibility," she said

The young man pulled Karen by her arm and pushed her away from Knives' hold.

" She is my servant," Knives said

The young man pulled out a gun and aimed it at Knives.

" No, Jordan," Karen said

" You can't kill me," Knives said

" We'll see," Jordan said

" Jordan No!" she shouted

Karen pushed her way and draped her arms around Knives right as Jordan pulled the trigger. There was silence and Karen looked up at Knives as he just stared at her. She smiled and then closed her eyes. As Karen fell Knives grabbed her and took her into his arms.

" Karen!" Jordan cried

Knives looked at the wounded woman and then Jordan took her from his hold.

" Karen I'll get you some help," he said

He took off and ran past Vash as he and many others came to see where the shot came from. Knives looked at where Karen had fallen and saw some of her blood on his shirt.

" Filthy creatures," he said

Meryl walked out and she looked at Vash.

" Vash," she whispered

" He killed a girl," gossip started

Vash walked off and Meryl went to try to catch up.

" Vash," Meryl said

Vash walked over as two people helped Knives up from where he sat. Vash stepped in front of him.

" Why? Why did you kill her," Vash growled

He grabbed Knives by his shirt and narrowed his eyes. Knives remained expressionless. Vash threw him to the ground and stared down at him as Knives stared up at Vash.

" Why did you kill an innocent girl?" Vash growled

" Mr. Vash, he didn't do it," the old woman said

A smirked crossed Knives face and he spoke, " So, quick to judge Vash. Your quick to assume that I am the culprit ."

Vash looked at his brother and breathed deep and Knives smiled. Vash grabbed Knives by his shirt and then decided to help his brother for the second time.

" Don't think I'll believe this next time," Vash said

" You're a foolish person Vash, you'll never last in a quiet town like this one," Knives said

Vash walked into the house and got Knives settled back in. Knives narrowed his eyes as he winced. His body was shaking from the amount of energy he used. Vash didn't say anything as he walked off and out the room. The old woman stood there as he walked off.

" Mr.Vash he didn't do it," the old woman said

" What happened?" Vash said

" Oh, my son got a little jealous of Mr. Knives," the old woman said, " He and Karen are quite in love. He's just protective."

Vash rubbed his chin and said, " So, he pulled the trigger."

" Karen protected your brother from Jordan's anger," the old woman said, " It was an accident."

" She could die," Vash said

" It missed many important organs I saw where it hit," the old woman said

" Don't protect my brother," Vash said

" I'm not, he's innocent," the old woman said

Vash nodded and walked off and looked at Meryl and she grabbed his arm. Vash shook his head and they walked off back to the saloon. Meryl looked at him seeing he was still in thought.

" Vash," she questioned

" I'm fine," he said

Knives breathed deep and he turned his head and closed his eyes.

" Human's are such fragile creatures, and foolish," Knives said

Knives opened his eyes and looked at the blood on his hands and let out a psychotic laugh.

Vash and Meryl finished up and closed up for the evening. Vash swept up and Meryl cleaned dishes.

" Good night Vash, good night Meryl," another waitress said

" Good night," they said

" Lock up Meryl would you" the boss said

" Sure thing," she said

Meryl sighed and took in a deep breath, then she looked at Vash as he stopped to breath a little.

" We did pretty good today," Meryl stated

" Yeah, I'd say we earned a day's rest," Vash said

Meryl smiled and walked to the back and grabbed their pay checks, then walked back out. Vash sat down leaning his head on the table fast asleep. She smiled and walked over to him, then placed a hand on his shoulder.

" Vash," she said

He reached up and grabbed her hand and she blushed a little.

" It's time to go home," Meryl said

Vash opened his eyes and released her hand. He got up and the two locked up the saloon, then headed home. Vash looked at Meryl and thought about what Millie had told him.

_" Maybe it's time to tell Meryl," _Millie said, _" She's waited long enough."_

" Your right maybe it is time," Vash whispered

" Time for what?" Meryl asked

Vash looked down at her then put his hand behind his head

" Oh nothing just thinking out loud," Vash sheepishly said

" Oh, I see," Meryl said

Vash watched her walk ahead and then he stopped. Meryl continued walking until she didn't hear Vash's footsteps behind her. She turned and saw him just staring at the stars. She walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at her as she smiled. He smiled back, this time from deep within, he truly was happy. He was now ready to officially settle down with ease.

" Meryl," Vash said

" Yes, Vash," Meryl replied

Her voice was full of hope and Vash stared at her, then placed a hand on her face. She placed her hand on his hand and leaned her head into his hand. She smiled and Vash gently caressed her lips with his thumb. He then leaned towards her and he saw her blush, her blush made him feel good as he leaned towards her. Inches away from her lips something stopped him. He thought for a minuet and then shook it off and kissed her with a full kiss. Meryl closed her eyes feeling butterflies suddenly vanish, now it was just her and Vash standing there. She fell into his gently yet deep kiss, which left her in her own world. A minuet went by and then Vash pulled away and looked at Meryl as she treasured the 60 seconds of true feeling. She opened her eyes and stared at him.

" Vash," she whispered

" I should have done this a long time ago," Vash whispered, " I should have told you how I felt deep inside, but the truth is I didn't know how. I was afraid to tell you, afraid someone would harm you."

Meryl looked at Vash and reached up and touched his face.

" This isn't a dream," Meryl whispered, " Vash, can we be together."

Meryl blushed as she tried to say that she wanted to be with him for the night. She was to afraid to, but words didn't have to be said. Vash kissed her and scooped her in his arms and carried her back towards the home they remained at. Vash opened the door and picked Meryl back up in his arms. She wrapped her arms around him and he walked her down the hall to his room.

The night continued through hours and Vash sat in the window. He looked at Meryl as she rested peacefully in his bed. He smiled and looked at the abandoned clothing that rested on the ground. He stared out and leaned his head against the window, then he heard Meryl stir and he turned to see her open her eyes. She suddenly became startled and sat up holding the sheets up around her. Vash walked over to her and she turned to him. She smiled seeing it wasn't a dream this time, Vash sat beside her and gently kissed her.

" I had a dream Vash that you left again," Meryl said as she leaned her head down on his chest.

Vash wrapped his arms around her and stroked her soft skin. He kissed her head and let her just breath out her worries.

" I'm not going to leave you Meryl," Vash whispered, " I want to stay with you for as long as I can."

" Let it be forever," Meryl whispered, " I don't want you to leave my side ever again Vash."

Vash looked at her and then kissed her again, he laid her worries to rest as he took her once more in his arms.

By morning Meryl and Vash were curled up in the sheets, hands entwined together. Vash's hand embraced Meryl's small form, he gently stroked her skin as he opened his eyes to the rising sun.

" It's morning again," Vash thought, " But I don't care. For once I am at eased. I don't have to worry."

Vash pulled the sheets over Meryl's bare shoulders and then kissed her head. He closed his eyes once more and then fell asleep.

By late morning Meryl opened her eyes and saw Vash was gone. She sat up and pulled the sheets over her. She reached just by the foot of the bed, one of Vash's shirts rested. She placed it on and buttoned it up all the way. She slipped out of bed and poked her head out of the room. She then tipped toed towards the bath room to clean up, but to her surprise Vash was already there. She shut the door, and went to her room to grab some clean clothing. Once she heard the door open she walked out and stared at Vash. He seemed refreshed and he shined.

" Morning," Meryl said

" Morning," Vash replied

Meryl smiled and then walked over and embraced him. He smiled and embraced her, she looked up and kissed him.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered, " I'm glad you told me how you felt."

" It's a relief to get that off my chest," Vash said

Meryl chuckled and then said, " It makes me feel great."

By early after noon Vash and Meryl walked along the town, both feeling brand new. Vash seemed happier and Meryl was more relaxed. She was glad this time it wasn't a dream. Meryl watched as they shopped at the local grocery market together and picked out fresh fruit and vegetables. They ate at a small restaurant, where Vash paid for a meal. Meryl grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

" Meryl," Vash said

" Yes," Meryl said looking up at him

Vash sighed and said, " I want you to come meet my brother."

" Your brother, why?" Meryl asked

" I want you to see he's not as dangerous as he looks," Vash replied

Meryl was uncomfortable with the idea, but she would do it for Vash. She nodded and Vash smiled. So, they went and visited Knives and Meryl stood behind Vash as they entered his room. Knives was sitting up fine and he was reading when they came.

" Knives," Vash said

Knives set the book down and looked at Vash.

" Well, what a pleasant surprise," Knives said though he didn't mean it

Meryl stepped from behind and beside him.

" Knives, I came to let you meet Meryl," Vash said

" Another human toy you wish to play with?" Knives said, " Once your done with her she'll be useless."

" How dare you?" Meryl growled

" She's feisty, it's a surprise you could find such a human to strike an interest. It's difficult growing up and not understanding that these women are trouble. In a month she will find someone else to have fun with and leave you on the side," Knives casually said

" Why you little bastard?" Meryl said, " I love Vash."

" Of course, your in love with a plant that, will out live you," Knives said, " And like all humans, they die very easily."

Vash was feeling the anger that Meryl felt at the moment.

" Do as you please brother, humans will never be useful to us the way we want them. They're such fragile creatures, that wish they could be immortal like us," Knives said

" How can you say these things, after being cared for by one for 5 days?" Vash questioned, " How can you be so cold?"

" It's in my nature," Knives said, " One day you'll see it. Other's have."

Vash grabbed Meryl's hand and then pulled her close.

" Hold on tight to her Vash, she may slip out of your site and find another. Do what you have to do to claim what you call love," Knives said

Meryl narrowed her eyes and Vash put an arm around Meryl. Knives smiled a devious smile, one that burns into a person's soul.

" Are you done, showing off your little toy, cause I'm tiered of seeing that human in my sight," Knives snarled, " She's polluting my air."

Meryl pushed away from Vash and walked over to Knives, then slapped him across the face. She ran out the room and Vash looked at Knives.

" They're so easy to get to," Knives said

Vash narrowed his eyes and walked out after her and Knives laughed out a psycho laugh. Vash caught up with her and grabbed her arm and she fell into Vash's hold.

" How can he be so cruel?" Meryl cried

" Shh, don't let him get to you, he's full of anger," Vash said

She buried her face into his chest and let the tears fall from her face.

" I'm sorry, he did that to you," Vash whispered, " but it won't happen again."

Later that day Vash and Meryl walked back home. Meryl made dinner and they waited for Millie to come home. Vash stared at Meryl as she prepared dinner, but he could tell that Meryl was thinking about the visit with Knives. He leaned against the wall and then walked into the kitchen. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Meryl didn't react and Vash stared at her, then she turned off the stove.

" Vash," she whispered

Vash looked at her and replied, " Yes."

" I want to be with you forever, I want to be there by your side until the end of your days," Meryl said

Vash pulled away from her and she turned to face him. She reached up and placed her hand on his face.

" Meryl," he whispered, " I don't know how."

" You have too," Meryl said, " Your too amazing not too."

" Only one team knew how, one woman who truly created my brother and me. She's dead now though, Rem knew how too," Vash said

Meryl let her hand drop to her side and Vash stared at her. He wanted to have her live with him forever or until he died. He pulled her closed to him and rubbed her back.

" Don't let my brother get to you," he whispered, " You can't be hurt by his words."

" How can I not Vash," Meryl said

" Hello, Meryl, Mr.Vash," Millie's voice called

" In the kitchen," Vash called

Meryl wiped her tears and served up dinner, when Millie came in. She looked at everyone and smiled.

" So, how did you two enjoy your day off today?" Millie asked

" It was nice," Vash sad

" Dinner's ready if anyone wants to eat now," Meryl said

" I'm starved," Millie said, " I'll eat now."

Vash nodded in agreement and Meryl handed them each a plate and then joined them with drinks.

" Oh, this looks great Meryl, where do you learn to cook?" Millie said

" I've picked up a few things while in town," Meryl said

Vash took a bite and then looked at Meryl nodding in approval.

" Very tasteful," Vash said

" Why thank you Vash," Meryl said

By the late evening Meryl went down the hall and to take a shower, but once more beaten by Vash.

" Vash!" she screamed

" Sorry," Vash called

" You take more showers than anyone is this house," Meryl said

Vash opened the door towel wrapped around his waist. He smiled and Meryl blushed and he grabbed her by the waist.

" Come in and take one with me," Vash said

" No, I can wait," Meryl said

Vash kissed her and Meryl shut the door and locked it. Millie sighed and shook her head, then sipped her coffee. She looked at it as the steam rose from the cup and she pushed it away. Tears fell from her face and she leaned her head down on the table.

" I miss you so much," she whispered, " How can I ever get over you."

After, a shower Meryl walked out dressed for bed, then Vash followed her drying his hair. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand then brushed his hair back from his face. Vash looked at her and put his arms around her, feeling the happiness just bursting inside him. She put her hands on his arms and stroked them as he just held her.

Later that night Vash and Meryl slept curled up in each other's arms, with pleasant faces. That was until a cold icy feeling crawled up Vash's spine. He opened his eyes and looked around. There was a different feeling in the air, he sat up shivering.

" Vash, Vash, take care of Knives," Rem's voice echoed

" Rem," he whispered, " Rem, is that you."

" Vash, you must take care of him, I'll join you soon," Rem's voice echoed

Vash slid out of be bed and got up, he slipped a shirt on and walked down the hall. He stepped on a sandy substance, he looked down and saw ash all over the floor. He breathed deep as he continued to the kitchen. Once more stepping in ash on the floor.

" Vash, it's time to open your eyes," a voice whispered, " Time to take care of Knives . Tell me where he is."

" Who are you?" Vash questioned

" Vash, the stampede, he's a disaster waiting to happen," a voice said

" No, stop," Vash said

" Vash, Knives is your brother you have to help keep him safe," Rem's voice said

" Rem, where are you?" Vash called out

" No one has the right to take another's life," Rem's voice said

" I am prepared to die," Legato's voice said

Vash looked around and Vash fell to his knees.

" Come now Vash, come to me and feel the relief from eternal pain," the voice said, " I have the antidote for healing."

Vash breathed deep and looked at the ashes, there was piles around him.

" Who are you?" he shouted

" I am your only hope to save yourself, to save those you care about from eternal pain. Reunite you with those who you deeply cared about or will ever care about," the voice said

Suddenly the door opened and the ash blew all over Vash. A man stood in the door way and stared at Vash. Vash gasped and backed off and stopped. He breathed deep and the man raised a gun.

" Where is Knives Millions, Vash the Stampede," the man said

" I don't know," Vash said

He snapped his left hand and two forms walked behind him. Vash looked at them and the man grabbed their hands. Two women stood there and Vash looked at them.

" Raven, Megami," the man said, " Their beautiful aren't they."

" Who are they?" Vash said

" Plants like you and I," the man said

The man walked into the light and Vash stared at him, his form was much like his and Knives and his skin and face structure was like his and Knives. The man smiled and let Raven and Megami pick Vash up.

" Who are you tell me?" Vash said

" Kaijin," the man said, " Your younger brother."

" Kaijin," Vash said, " But you were dead before they even had a chance to save you."

" Wrong Vash, Knives tried to murder me along with the crew that put their lives on the line," Kaijin said, " Don't defend a murderer."

" Vash take care of Knives," Rem's voice echoed

" Our mother, the woman who created us protected me and sent me on my way to take care of Knives, the culprit who stole Rem's life," Kaijin said, " Don't you understand she saved me and now I have a debt to pay to her. And so do you."

" No, I won't kill," Vash said

" Then you will die with your twin," Kaijin said

He fired a shot directly at Vash and Vash was thrown to the far end of the house. He looked at Kaijin and weakly got up.

" Vash, no one has the right to take another's life," Rem's voice whispered

" Rem, Rem," Vash said getting louder until he yelled, " Rem!"

" Vash, Vash," Meryl's voice broke Vash's sleep

" Meryl," he whispered

He sat up and breathed deep and looked at her. She stroked his head and then laid him down stroking his hot body

" You have a fever Vash," she whispered, " You were dreaming."

Vash looked at Meryl and breathed, then closed his eyes as she sat there stroking his arms.

" It was real," Vash whispered, " So, real that I could touch it."

" What was it about?" Meryl whispered

" Another brother, Kaijin who died," Vash said, " I remember hearing them talking about him. He was a failed attempt to make another one of Knives and I," Vash said

" Oh, Vash that must have been traumatic for you," Meryl whispered

Vash sat up and Meryl once more laid him down, she kissed his forehead. Vash looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rubbed his back as he laid his head on her lap.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

By morning Vash had fallen asleep and Meryl felt Vash's fever die away. She wiped his face as he breathed deep a couple of times then she laid beside him to sleep.

" Vash," she thought stroking his head, " Don't carry anymore pain."

By the late morning Vash laid in bed and Meryl fed him soup. He seemed to go back to his old ways, afraid to show feelings. He felt pain, but didn't want to show it in front of Meryl.

" Vash," Meryl said knocking on his door

" Come in," he answered

Meryl came in and asked" I'm going to work, do you want me to get you anything?"

" No, I'm fine," Vash said

" Alright," she replied

She kissed his cheek and then walked off and Vash stared out the window. He sighed and then stood up staring at his black suit. He nodded and changed into it and placed his sunglasses on. He then walked out dressed and ready to go, then grabbed a canteen filled with water. He started out and walked out of town tying his holster and placing his famous silver gun in it.

" Kaijin is it true your alive, if so, I can not allow you to kill Knives even though Knives has killed the only woman we loved," Vash said


	4. Brothers and love

****

Chapter 4: Brothers with love

Vash stopped and saw someone standing there. He stepped closer and the man took a swig of water from a bottle. Vash took a deep breath and walked up too him his eyes lowered from the young man's own.

" Hello, Vash," the man said

" Hello Kaijin," Vash replied looking up

Kaijin snapped his left hand and two women walked over to him.

" Bring us some wine," Kaijin said, " Come my brother, you and I must speak."

Vash walked towards his new brother and then walked with him inside the crashed ship that rested on the dusty soil. They entered and suddenly it was like Vash was once more back on the ship. He looked around as Kaijin led him to a sitting area, there the two young women brought them glasses of wine.

" Now, my brother, tell me what have you been doing these past years?" Kaijin asked

" I've managed to start a new life in the town and have someone to take care of our brother, that has been wounded for the last 5 days since our last battle," Vash said

" So, Knives is wounded, I knew that blood was his on the sand. It led me straight to you and him," Kaijin said, " That is great, how is life with your humans that follow you. After all they seem to be attached to you."

" They're not my humans, they are human beings that desire my company and I will protect them," Vash said

Kaijin nodded and sipped his wine and he stood up and had one of the women removed his trench coat. He wore the same exact suit as Knives, just a different color he even had the ships' logo.

" So, it's true you were a live all along," Vash said, " How though?"

" I told you Vash, Rem saved me, she knew I had a chance, and she sent me out with the humans," Kaijin said, " She kissed my head and left me with these words. Take care of your brothers they will help you start your life and help the humans start theirs."

" How come you never associated with us, where were you?" Vash asked

Kaijin lifted his glass and said, " Preventing Knives from making his move. You see I have become his worse nightmare Vash, I am the one who scares him and haunts his dreams. I have warned him that I will come for him."

" But, its not possible that I would have not known about you," Vash said

Kaijin smiled and laughed, his crisp laugh made Vash wonder if what Kaijin was saying was true. Kaijin was much younger than himself and Knives, so how was it possible that he didn't know about Kaijin's presence? Vash sipped the wine and looked at it. It was the same kind of wine Knives was drinking when he met up with him. The finest of wines on this desert planet. Vash narrowed his eyes and then sighed, his brother was as bad as Knives, but in a different way. If he killed Knives, there would be no worry to take care of him. Vash could live a normal life, but as long as Knives was a live there would be pain. Vash shook his head and then looked up at Kaijin.

" I can't allow you to kill Knives, he's improving in his current condition," Vash said, " If he is not given a second chance to live the dream that Rem wished then I could not live with myself."

" A second chance could bring your down fall Vash, our brother is no better than the humans we are to protect and help bring life too," Kaijin said

" I know, but I feel that like everyone he can change," Vash said

" Then you have better faith than I do," Kaijin said

" Someone once gave me that faith, with his friendship, though in the end he died with it," Vash said

Kaijin sighed, " I am sorry brother, but I believe there are things you must see. Like you and Knives I have the ability of controlling plants to do our bending. Raven and Megami are among the two I have created to help spread the life of plants. There are others and soon millions one to every human to help them learn what we know to bring Rem's dream back."

Kaijin stood and Vash did as well, he then led Vash to the back where he was then taken to a lab, which went down into the ground. Kaijin turned on the lights and Vash looked underneath him seeing the capsules of plants that Kaijin has started. Vash gasped remembering seeing the same thing once filled with humans that would survive on a new planet. Vash turned to his brother and Kaijin smiled and then led Vash further back to another lab. Raven and Megami stood beside Kaijin as he entered sleeping quarters. He turned the lights on and small moans came from the room.

" Come and meet family children," Kaijin said

A dozen children walked out and looked at Vash and smiled. Kaijin smiled as he lifted a smaller girl into his arms.

" These children have been separated from their mothers and fathers and have stumbled here. I collected them and they are who help me run this lab. Vash looked at the children, amazed at what Kaijin was doing. His own civilization in this ship's shell.

" Vash, can you let Knives see this? Can you let him steal these children's lives away in the blink of an eye or steal these plants' life. I have worked to hard for him to do so," Kaijin said

" Rem's dream your making it all happen, but how long did it take you?" Vash said

" 149 years and 5 months," Kaijin said, " Brother give me your hand."

Vash extended his right hand and Kaijin pricked his finger, Vash pulled his hand back and Kaijin smiled.

" You bleed just as the humans do and I as well," Kaijin said as he placed Vash's blood on a tray.

" What are you doing?" he asked

" Letting you see the next hundred years of your life my brother," Kaijin said

Raven and Megami turned off the lights, Kaijin focused the sample onto a screen. Slowly pictures came, and he saw a picture of Meryl.

" This woman has followed you and giving her life to do so," Kaijin said, " Now, in 9 months will she give birth to your offspring Vash. She only wishes to make you happy."

Another picture came and there Meryl laid holding two young babies. Twins that showed many of Vash's features. He stood there gasped at the scene as he saw himself lean over and kiss Meryl and take the two babies in his arms.

" 9 years later Vash, these children will look like teens, they are no ordinary children they are son and daughter of a new race of human and plant. They share they heart of a human and the desire to live as a plant. You and this woman will share a life for 70 years, she will be come older, but you will remain as you are. Your youth and your willingness to live, your children will follow you until they reach a certain age before become unable to allow you to control their lives. They will pass their genes on and soon it will continue forever," Kaijin said

He looked at Vash as he suddenly felt weak in the knees. He fell back and the two women caught him. Kaijin smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it.

" Vash, let me show you what the future holds for Knives if he lives," Kaijin said

Another screen came up and Vash watched as in time that Knives' body healed his wounds. His madness never stopped and never would. Vash watched as the town's peaceful nature was destroyed.

" No, the future shouldn't be like that, Knives will change," Vash remarked, " I can make him change. It's only time."

" Time, there is no time. If he is well he will kill until he is killed," Kaijin said

" Your wrong there's another way," Vash said

" Look at you, never once killed a man, but it won't last for long," Kaijin said

Vash looked at Kaijin and looked at the children, they stared at him and the little girl, who stared with bright green eyes. Hope was what Kaijin called her cause she was the weaker one.

" Knives, will die," Kaijin said, " He has claimed many lives including our beloved Rem. I wish for you to kill him. He is after all the cause of your pain."

" No," Vash said, " I'm sorry. I can't kill."

Vash turned away and looked at the miles down of plants that rested. One to every human. Vash understood that Kaijin wished to make the race of a new type of being. He didn't truly want to save the planet. He wanted to created his own, where he could rule it. Vash's hand shook and then he balled up his fist.

" Tell me Vash, this woman, she wants to be with you," Kaijin said, " Why not allow her to become like you. Her youth will remain and you can be happy with her."

" Meryl," he thought, " I can't let her."

" She desires to make you happy Vash isn't it about time you were," Kaijin said, " Especially if you will soon become a father. Once they are born these plants will awaken."

Vash sighed and turned to his brother with a smile on his face.

" That will make you an uncle along with Knives, we can't break a family apart," Vash said

Kaijin sighed and Raven and Megami walked over to Kaijin.

" I give you a year Vash the Stampede to change Knives into a plant suitable for humans. Make him one that would fit into society. See if he will be the next one to help create the new race," Kaijin said

" One year, fine," Vash said

Kaijin shook his younger brother's hand and then walked out. He walked back into the desert's massive land and headed back.

" Do you think he'll be able to do it?" Raven asked

" Perhaps, he's Vash the Stampede," Kaijin said

" Shall we help?" Megami asked

" Not yet, If Vash is able to claim a human as his own then it shouldn't be hard for Knives. I've watched already to see that a woman has already desired him," Kaijin said

By evening Vash entered the town and walked back to the house. He entered and he heard a chair being pushed out.

" Vash is that you?" Meryl called

" Yes," Vash said

Meryl walked out and Vash stared at her, after what he saw in the future he was afraid. Afraid now Meryl would be in danger. He walked to her and she brushed him off.

" I was so worried, I made some soup for you," Meryl said, " Are you tiered, I can draw you a bath and you can wash?"

Vash just stared at her and he gently reached over and touched her face.

" Vash is something the matter?" Meryl asked

Vash shook his head and said, " Nothing is wrong, I'm just glad to see you."

He embraced Meryl and she reached up and kissed him. He pulled her close and deepened the kiss. Meryl pulled away and stared at him, he was different, but she didn't know how describe what she thought. Meryl ran her thumb over his lips, he stared at her then lifted her into his arms. Meryl wrapped her arms around him, then he took her to his room. He shut the door and locked it. Meryl looked at him and then kissed him, he kissed her back with full want. Meryl gently reached up and undid the top of his suit and worked her way down and Vash undid her shirt working his way down. They deepened the kissing and Vash took her into his arms. He laid her down on the unmade bed, where he joined her. He kissed her with full desire and pulled her to him.

By early morning Vash stroked Meryl's bare back as she rested peacefully next to him. He kissed her head and breathed deep feeling that this was what was right. Meryl was with him, Knives nor anyone else could tell him other wise. Kaijin had foretold his future with Meryl, but had he told him everything? Vash sighed and leaned his head by Meryl's so he would be the first thing she saw in the morning. He sighed and continued to stroke her back.

" The future has already began," Vash whispered, " One year or Kaijin will kill Knives…why is he so afraid of Knives?"

****

A week later

Knives heard the door open and he opened his eyes. He then heard the door shut and he pushed himself up. His arms were healing faster than any other part of his body, he would remain strong in his upper body, but it would be his lower body that needed help more. He saw Karen standing there, she held towels and clean clothing.

" Good morning Mr. Knives," Karen said as she advance

" Your well I see," Knives said

" Very well Mr. Knives," Karen replied, " May I come back and take care of you?"

Knives folded his arms and said, " Do as you wish. I am much stronger now."

" I can see, you have grown stronger," Karen said

She walked to him and helped him come to the edge of the bed.

" Where are you taking me?" he asked

" To clean you," Karen said, " Since you are well, I can take you to the bathroom and tend to you there."

She put one arm around her shoulders and lifted him up. He looked at her as her little form lifted him. She grabbed the towels and led him to the bathroom. She opened the door and set him down while she drew his water. He watched her as she tested the water and then turned to him.

" It's ready," she said

She walked over and helped him up, this time he leaned against a wall to balance, as she undressed him. She then guided him to the tub and helped him. She undid his bandages and tossed them, then cleaned him. Knives stared at Karen trying to understand why she was doing this for him. Of all the cruel things he had said and done to this woman she continued to see to his needs. She was as loyal as the sun is to the moon, she often stayed with him all night hearing he had often had nightmares. As she rinsed him off she found herself staring at his scars again. When he noticed her doing so she often lowered her head.

" Do you wish to soak awhile," Karen asked

" No," Knives said

Karen nodded and prepared a towel for him, then helped him stand. She got him standing and she wrapped the towel around his waist. She then helped him bend his legs to get out seeing they were weak after lying in bed for a week. As he stepped out, his legs clasped from under him, he stumbled and Karen grabbed hold of him. His weight being much more then Karen's, didn't even out. They both fell and Karen managed to get him to his knees. Her hands on his arms grasping tightly and his hands on her arms bracing himself. Karen breathed deep and Knives stared at Karen as his breaths became deep.

" Are you alright?" she asked

" I'm fine," he snapped

Karen nodded and then stood up and Knives grabbed her down. She fell to her knees, but this time stumbled. She fell right into him knocking him to the ground with her weight. She laid on top of him and breathed deep trying to move, but couldn't.

" My legs they won't move," Karen whispered

" Get off me," He growled

" I'm sorry, I can't move," Karen said

Karen calmed down, but her heart still raced and she pushed off Knives' chest. He made a grunt and then sat up. Karen folded her legs under her and stared at Knives. Knives narrowed his eyes and slapped her across the face.

" How dare you fall on me," Knives growled

Karen's head turned away and tears fell from her face. Knives' slap had hurt her more than it had ever, it was perhaps that he was angry at her for her fall.

" I'm sorry," she whimpered, " I didn't mean too."

Knives looked at the young woman and then reached to touch her. He pulled back and growled at his own foolishness.

" I won't be come the weaker being," Knives growled

He stood up and he balanced on the tub. Karen stood up and put one arm around him. She sat him down and wrapped his wounds, then had him stand. She dressed him and then led him back to his room. There she stopped seeing Vash standing there. Knives looked up at Vash seeing he was different.

" I'll take him from here," Vash said

Karen nodded and Vash took Knives back to his room. He set him down and Knives looked at Vash.

" What do you want?" Knives asked

" I ask that you change, if you treasure your life," Vash replied

Knives let out a laugh and said, " Or else you will kill me Vash."

" No, an assassin that seeks revenge," Vash said

" What assassin?" Knives said

" Kaijin," Vash said

Knives looked at Vash and narrowed his eyes.

" Where did you hear that name?" Knives growled

Vash remained to stand, but replied, " I met him, the brother I never knew about, but you did. He's alive and wants nothing, but peace."

" He's a coward and a servant to these humans," Knives spat, " He's no threat to me."

" He's developed a lot with in the last hundred years. He does both plants and humans. He asked me to help you change. So, I'm here to help you change or your life will end very soon," Vash said

Vash stood up and Knives looked at him and narrowed his eyes.

" Your becoming weaker Vash, that woman has dulled your senses," Knives said

" I've seen my future, it's time you've seen yours," Vash said, " Get some rest you have a long year ahead of you."

Vash walked out and looked at Karen.

" Mr. Vash," Karen said

" Yes," Vash said

Karen looked down and said, " Your brother."

" What about him?" Vash said

" I think….I think," Karen stuttered

" What do you think? Is there something wrong?" Vash asked

Karen looked up at him and said, " I think I'm in love with Mr. Knives."

She covered her mouth as tears fell from her face. Vash looked at the young woman's face seeing it remain red from Knives' powerful hand. He wiped her tears and embraced her. She looked up and stared at him.

" What should I do?" she whispered

" There isn't anything you can do unless he's ready to except your feelings," Vash replied, " He's sensitive right now his prides been injured, but maybe you can make a difference."

Vash walked off and Karen nodded then walked back into Knives' room. She stood there and he signaled for her to come over. She walked over and knelt down, without being called to sit down. Knives looked at her and reached for her chin, then lifted it.

" What do you desire?" Knives said

" You," she replied

" You're an idiot human, you only desire me because I am powerful," Knives laughed. " I will out live you."

Karen breathed in deep and stood up and then with a fluent motion, Karen kissed Knives. Knives' fist balled up and to his surprise his body betrayed him. He kissed her back, but then pushed her away.

" Why you idiot," Knives yelled

" I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," she whispered

She stood straight and prepared for a slap across the face.

" I don't care how bad you treat me Mr. Knives, but I desire you and no one else," Karen said, " I saved you because I cared for you. I don't want to be apart Mr. Knives."

Knives was suddenly taken over by strange emotions. He was mad because his body has betrayed him, kissing the young girl. Now, these other feelings which he couldn't describe. Knives forced himself up and Karen stared at him wincing as he did. He laughed a sinister laugh seeing the girl fearing his power.

" Please," she whispered

" If you so desire me then lay with me," Knives said

Karen felt her heart beat against her chest. She stared at him and then walked to him. Knives put his hand out to the girl and she placed her hand in his own. He wrapped his hand around her small hand and pulled her to him. She fell into his chest and looked up, he stared at her with lust in his eyes. She felt her body shake and Knives smiled a deep dark smile. He wrapped his arms around her while she faced the front with her back to him. He leaned over and whispered something into her ear.

" To night your mine," Knives whispered, " You will be mine until I say other wise."

He ran his finger down her chin and then neck. He then just trailed his finger down the front of her shirt. She shivered and Knives laughed as he felt her body become tense.

Meryl sat up suddenly and looked around, she felt a cool cloth on her head. She then saw Vash sitting there leaned over.

" Vash," she whispered

He lifted his head and stared at Meryl. He then got up and walked over to her side.

" Vash what happened?" Meryl asked

" You just fainted, I was there to catch you though," Vash replied with a smile

" I must be really be exhausted if I just fainted," Meryl said

She sighed and leaned back and Vash just sat by her. He grabbed her hand and stroked it with his thumb. He stared down at her and Meryl stared at him.

" What is it Vash?" she asked

Vash brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it then leaned over and kissed her.

" Meryl, will you marry me?" Vash whispered in her ear

Meryl felt her eyes go wide and a smile curve into her lips. She wrapped her arms around Vash and kissed him.

" Of course I'll marry you," Meryl replied

" I'm afraid I don't have a ring for you just the love in my heart," Vash whispered

" It's alright Vash, I don't need a ring, I just need your love," she replied

She kissed him again and he rubbed noses with her.

" I'll be right here, just rest," Vash replied

The evening came and Karen came to do her usual evening caring for Knives. She brought him food, where she joined him. His usual taste for the finest wine in the town along with a healing meal. Karen sat there and Knives finished then wiped his mouth. He drank the glass of wine. She then poured him some more and this time he offered her some.

" Drink," he said

She took the glass into her hand and drank it. She then handed him the glass back and Knives stroked her cheek with his thumb.

" It's the finest, and I only deserve the finest," Knives said

Karen grabbed his hand and kissed it and Knives looked at her. His arm slipped around her waist and he pulled her towards him.

" You will see how strong I am," Knives said

She stared at him as he gently trailed his hand down her back. He undid her dress and let it fall of her shoulders. Karen breathed as Knives finished undressing her. She helped him stand and undressed him. Karen turned the lights down low as Knives waited for her. He took her into his arms and gently laid her down on the bed. He leaned to her and kissed her, though each kiss he gave her meant nothing, it was just something to satisfy her hunger for him. While he kissed her, he stroked her soft skin and then lifted her into his strong hold.

By the early morning Karen laid in Knives' arms. Her head rested on his chest and one arm around his waist. Her hand entwined with his other hand. Knives opened his eyes and looked at Karen. He smiled a devious smile as the young girl slept in his strong hold.

" These human women are easy to please," Knives said

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep feeling his body telling him he needed to recover.

By late morning Vash and Meryl were up and Vash looked at Meryl.

" Are you sure your ok?" he asked

" Yes, I can handle this," Meryl said

" Are you sure you want to face my brother again," Vash said

Meryl sighed and said, " I'm ok with it, let's go."

They entered the house and Vash walked with Meryl to Knives' room. They opened the door and Vash raised an eye brow. Meryl covered her eyes and buried her face in Vash's chest.

" Ew," Meryl said, " Vash."

" I'm agreeing with you," Vash said

Meryl pulled Vash outside the room to recollect their thoughts on the sight they had just seen.

" It could have been worst," Vash stated

Meryl cleared her thoughts.

" Well, a least your brother got some action maybe he'll be happy," Meryl said

Vash sighed and looked in, Knives had Karen in his arms and their hands entwined like lovers. Both seemed content, but it was strange to see his brother with a woman and yet be so pleased with himself.

" I don't get it, maybe he really was doing it for the pleasure. After all it's been years since the last time he's had something," Vash said

" You would know this how?" Meryl questioned

Vash slightly went pink and said, " I kind of walked in on him, before the year he left."

"Oh, you peeking tom," Meryl said

" Hey, like I said it could have been worse," Vash said

Vash looked at Meryl and kissed her cheek.

" You seem distant," Vash whispered

" Just thinking about the other night," Meryl said

Vash looked at her strangely and then she took his hands.

" What made you feel that way?" Meryl asked

" The future," Vash said, " A future with you."

Meryl smiled and said, " I hope the future always inspires you."

Vash gave a chuckle and then heard footsteps in Knives' room. The door opened and Karen walked out, she was dressed, then walked past them. Meryl and Vash walked in and Knives sat there with a content look.

" Perhaps a human isn't all that bad to sleep with," Knives said

" Yuck, you pig," Meryl said

" She's come back to only insult me," Knives said, " I see you've kept her well."

Vash sighed and said, " Why did you sleep with her if you have no feelings for her."

" Every once in awhile even I need a companion to sleep with. She just came along at the right time," Knives said

" You filthy bastard," Meryl said

" Meryl," Vash said

" Yes, tell her to stop that screeching," Knives said

Vash sighed and then put his arm around Meryl.

" Meryl and I are getting married Knives, we want you to be there," Vash said, " That's all I came to say."

" I'd rather rot here," Knives said

" It would mean a lot," Vash said

Knives shoed Vash off with his hand.

" I don't feel like attending," Knives said, " I don't support the marriage and never will. A plant will always be the superior being."

" I disagree," Vash said

Meryl grabbed Vash's sleeve and he looked at her. Vash lifted Meryl's cheek and kissed her.

" Remember Vash, in so much time that woman will be shriveled up," Knives said

" Not with the help of Kaijin," Vash said

Knives growled in his throat and Vash smiled a little. They walked off and walked towards the door. There Karen stood and Karen blushed a little as she was about to say something.

" Vash, I told him how I felt, he told me I'm his until he says other wise," Karen said

" He's using you," Meryl said

" No, he really has a heart Meryl," Karen said

" Karen, you'll see," Meryl replied

Vash and Meryl went to work and Karen went up to see Knives. Vash and Meryl stood there and sighed a helpless sigh together. The pain and suffering had yet to begin with the young woman. Would she see who Knives truly is or will Knives change?


	5. A Rose by Any Name is Just a Rose

****

AN: For those who have kept up with this story sorry for making the characters OOC Thanks for keeping up

Chapter 5: A Rose by Any Name is Just a Rose

5 weeks later

Vash and Meryl stood together taking each other's hands, standing in a church. Millie watched as Meryl and Vash took their vows and Vash slipped a ring on her finger. As Meryl slipped the ring on Vash's finger she felt tears fall from her face. They were pronounced husband and wife at the time the town clock struck 12. Vash kissed Meryl and embraced her in his arms.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

The two walked down the isle and Millie followed behind them as they walked out the church. As they got out they stopped and looked at Knives standing there. Vash breathed deep as he stared at his brother.

" What do you want Knives?" Vash asked

" Here to congratulate you and your beloved wife," Knives said

Meryl grabbed hold of Vash's hand as Knives stood there. Vash walked down with Meryl close to him. Knives' lips turned up to a smile, one different from what they wouldn't trust. Knives put out his hand and Vash looked at him, then shook his brother's hand. Knives then leaned and kissed Meryl on her cheek. Meryl felt a cold feeling climb up her spine as Knives' lips touched her skin. Knives turned and started off and Vash hesitated to say anything.

" Won't you join us Knives for dinner?" Vash said

" Vash," Meryl whispered

Knives stopped and smiled then turned.

" Dinning with you would interfere in the wedding night's plans," Knives said, " Even I know these humans customs well Vash."

" No, please come," Vash said, " While we are here we can a least act like brothers."

Knives narrowed his eyes seeing Vash mocking him, by using his own words. Knives smiled and then Vash extended his hand towards Knives.

" You can make it up to us since you didn't come to the wedding," Vash said

" Very well," Knives said, " I shall join you for dinner this evening."

Knives then turned and walked back towards the house and Karen wrapped her arm around Knives' arm.

" Vash, I don't trust him," Meryl said

" If we don't try to make him at eased then there will be blood and pain again," Vash said, " Don't worry."

" Oh Vash you have a bleeding heart for your brother," Meryl said

Kaijin stood on the edge of town and watched as Knives walked away with a woman. Kaijin narrowed his eyes and looked at his two assistants. Raven and Megami stared at Kaijin.

" He knows I'm here," Kaijin said

" Perhaps it's time to kill him now, there is no way Vash will make him change," Megami said

" He still heals I will not hit a wounded man," Kaijin said, " Send him my message ladies."

Megami and Raven nodded holding to pouches of ash and then walked down to the town dressed as any woman would dress. Vash noticed them as Kaijin's women, and he saw they were heading directly to where Knives was staying.

" Something's up," Vash said

He turned and looked to see Kaijin standing there on the edge of the town. He sighed and looked at Meryl.

" Shall we celebrate," Vash said

" Of course," Meryl said reaching up and kissing him

Vash, Meryl and Millie went to a small place to eat. Vash knowing the future that Meryl carried and soon find out, didn't want her to drink. Kaijin smiled as he watched the newly weds go on their way.

" In time Vash you will see that I live for each moment to bring peace to this world. Rem's love and tender touch has brought you to be who you are, but I fear her touch was not noticed by our brother. Now it is time that he become nurtured once more, by someone to love," Kaijin thought

Megami and Raven introduced themselves as friends of Knives to the old woman. She let them in and Raven smiled along with Megami as they entered. Knives was sitting inside being served by Karen when they entered.

" Still think you're power can control humans," Raven said

Knives looked up at the two women that stood there, he could tell they were plants. They were more straight to the point and they had certain smells.

" A rose by any name is just a rose," Knives said

He stood up and looked at Raven and Megami then gently took in their soft smells.

" A rose," he said, " That is all you are."

" Here is our master's message," Megami said

Knives smiled and said, " What does my good for nothing younger brother want?"

" You have very little time to prove to him that you are worthy to stay on this planet. If by the time the year ends and you are as you are then he will be destroy you. If Vash stands in his way he will be crushed. Choose wisely Knives or you could end more than just your life," Raven said

They tossed the two pouches and Knives looked at the black dust fly from them. He growled and Raven smirked and gave touch on his nose.

" See you around Knives," Raven said

" Don't think your threats on me will diminish my power," Knives shouted

Megami smiled and turned and raised her left hand.

" Don't allow us to destroy you here, we are capable master Knives," Megami said, " Your angel arm will harm no one, but yourself."

Raven and Megami walked off with their flowing satin dresses. Knives narrowed his eyes seeing the rose placed on the table. Karen walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

" Mr. Knives," she said

" Get off me," he growled

Karen looked at him as he walked back to his room. He still had a limp as he walked and Karen sighed. She sat down, hearing the door shut and then looked out.

" That bastard, he's alive," Knives growled

He sat down on his bed and looked around. He then with all his anger threw everything that rested on the night stand. Karen opened the door hurrying in and Knives fell to his knees. She ran and fell to her knees and gathered him into her arms.

" Oh, Mr. Knives," she whispered

" Get off me!" he shouted

She shook her head and embraced him and leaned her head on his back.

" No, I won't let you go," she cried, " Your hurt deep inside and I want to be with you to ease your pain."

Knives' breathed deep, she could feel his shoulders rise and fall at a quicken pace. His eyes showed the surprise of the girl's actions, as well as his brother's messengers. Knives was pulled too Karen and she laid him in her lap as she knelt down. His arms wrapped around her waist and rested on her lap. Karen stroked his head and arms. He had become more violent and yet so kind to her, allowing her to hold him in her arms.

" Why are you still here?" Knives questioned

" Because I care about you Mr. Knives. I told you that you're my responsibility and I will care for you," Karen whispered, " I'm in love with you Mr. Knives and I'm afraid I can not be parted from you."

Knives breathed deep and swallowed deep. Knives pushed himself and sat up and looked at Karen. She reached over and placed her hand on his face, then leaned over and kissed him. Once more Knives' body betrayed him and he kissed Karen in return. Knives pulled away and Karen breathed deep and she traced his lips. Knives breathed letting this woman touch his lips.

" I know you don't care about me, but as long as one of us cares about the other, then it will work out," Karen said

Knives narrowed his eyes and turned away from the woman that embraced him. Her warmth took the chill off his shivering body. Karen grabbed his chin and turned his head to face her.

" Stop it," she said, " Your afraid, afraid that someone may actually love you."

Knives narrowed his and swatted her hand from his chin. For some reason this woman's touched made him shiver, but then put him at eased. He noticed this when he first arrived and she came and tended to his wounded body.

" Spare me your feelings," Knives said, " We are not made to love or have human emotions, we are just tools to aid humans. I am for one will never be a human's tool and aid them in their survival."

Karen stared at him and with a complete control, slapped Knives across his face. Knives narrowed his eyes at her as she then embraced him.

" I understand your power Knives, but you don't need to use it here," Karen whispered, " You need to use your heart for once."

" I have no heart," Knives stated, " I tore it out long ago to seek my revenge on mankind."

Knives tried to pushed her away, but it wasn't worth it. Karen stroked his head and it was as though he had fallen under her control. His body relaxed and his desire to kill vanished.

" I can't let this human trap me," Knives thought, " Let me go."

An hour later Knives opened his eyes and breathed deep. He turned and looked down at Karen sleeping next to him. His arm was draped around her and Karen's hand entwined with his other hand, while her hand rested on his chest.

" Knives," she whispered, " Please change."

Knives took in a deep breath as his hand stroked Karen's back. Her skin was soft under his finger tips, that it made him shiver. He looked at her form outlined under the sheets and how he felt something inside.

" No, I won't let this feeling," Knives thought, " I won't let it win over me."

Later that evening Vash and Meryl had a warm meal prepared and they waited for Knives.

" He's not coming," Meryl said

" He will," Vash said

Vash kissed Meryl's head and she looked at him.

" Vash," Meryl said

" Yes," he asked

" Why are you acting strange around me, your suddenly protecting me from everyone one. Your evening saying strange things about the things I eat," Meryl said

Vash looked at her and said, " I'm just looking out for you. Isn't that what a husband's suppose to do?"

" Well, yes, but it's been since that night," Meryl said, " That night you came from the desert. You seemed so, full of feelings, but inspired."

Vash felt a little warm, and he walked towards the door.

" Oh no you don't, I want to know what's going on?" Meryl stated

" Like I said I'm just looking out for you…ok now got to go," Vash said opening the door

He shut it and breathed deep.

" How do you tell a woman that she's pregnant because you saw it in the future?" Vash questioned

" The same way she would tell you," A voice said

Vash looked up and felt the cool breeze come off the emptiness of the desert.

" Kaijin," Vash said

" Go ahead Vash tell her," Kaijin said

Vash sighed and said, " What if it's not true? What if she's really not pregnant?"

" I've shown you the future Vash, how much proof do you need to believe that she is," Kaijin said

Black dust blew at Vash and Vash covered his eyes, then once it was gone he looked up to see Kaijin. Vash walked and met him half way.

" Why did you send a messenger Kaijin to Knives?" Vash asked

" He needed to know I was alive, the next time I will visit him," Kaijin said, " Raven and Megami have done their jobs well."

" How did you create them?" Vash asked

Kaijin smiled and pulled a red and pink rose.

" I created them from the seeds of roses, their DNA is tied together in roses such as these two," Kaijin said, " I watched Rem and the crew use the perfect mix and I took that mix and created millions of plants to help humans. I am what Rem wanted, the one who could create her dream."

Vash looked at Kaijin and Kaijin took the roses and laid them on the ground.

" A rose by any other name is just a rose," Kaijin said, " My girls know how to help those I desire make see what their errors are."

Vash sighed and said, " If you release those plants into that world there will be chaos. Rem wanted us to help."

" Rem also told us we weren't made to truly show affections, but look you proved her wrong. You loved her and you've taken that love and loved another. We are a mystery to the humans and one day they will understand," Kaijin said

Kaijin sighed and lifted the roses. He stared up in the stars and watched as a shoot star shot across the sky.

" Our dear brother isn't coming to dinner," Kaijin said, " He's kind of busy."

Vash shivered at the thought that came to mind as Kaijin smiled a simple smile.

" Please tell me your joking," Vash said

" He's becoming quite fawned of that woman, the one who's taken care of him," Kaijin said

" What did you do to him?" Vash asked

" His wounds have caused him great pain and a woman such as her, has a very tender touch that can change a man. I've done nothing, but if you ask me Knives is becoming more than just a man, he's experiencing feelings that will change," Kaijin said

Vash shook his head and walked into the house where Meryl looked at him.

" Vash," she said

" I want to tell you something," Vash whispered

Vash led Meryl into the kitchen and told her everything. Told her about Kaijin and how he went to visit him. He explained to her about the dream that Kaijin wanted to live with his new race. Meryl sat down feeling her knees starting to shake.

" I'm pregnant?" she asked

" Yes," Vash said, " It's been a little over a month since I visited my younger brother. That night was when I saw you differently Meryl, I knew I had to be with you forever. Everything starting from today was because of the visit."

Meryl grabbed Vash's hands and kissed them, then hugged him.

" I didn't want to tell you right away cause I was afraid you'd change your mind," Vash said, " In less than 8 months we'll have a family."

Meryl smiled and just leaned her head on his chest.

" Marrying you was the best thing that has happened to me," Meryl said, " I would never change my mind. I'm glad now we're going to have a baby."

_" A new race will soon be born, starting with your children Vash the Stampede," _Kaijin's voice echoed from a past conversation

Kaijin was right and so was Meryl, Knives didn't show, but that didn't stop Vash, Meryl and Millie from enjoying the meal.

" To the future," Millie said

" To the future," Meryl and Vash replied

****

2 months later

Vash watched from the distances studying Knives' movements. Knives had developed a new personality, but still Vash could pick up his other side. Was he trying to pull another of his tricks? Vash watched as Karen followed behind Knives like a lost dog, she carried the groceries and other things.

" What are you up too Knives?" Vash whispered

Vash continued and hid behind every building still keeping an eye on Knives.

" Are you quite done spying on your brother, because I'm starved," Meryl said

" Shh, I'm close on his trail," Vash said

" Vash, I swear you'd fit in a show of freaks," Meryl said

" Hey wait a minuet why are you here anyway?" Vash asked

" I'm shopping with you," Meryl said

Vash scratched his head and said, " Oh, right. Uh…what are we exactly buying."

" Food," Meryl shouted

Vash rocked back and forth as Meryl stormed off. She then stopped and grabbed Vash, by his shirt.

" Men are such idiots," Meryl mumbled

" I believe most women have their moments too," Vash said, " Especially if their pregnant."

" Vash," Meryl said

" Coming sweet heart," Vash said

Knives looked around knowing there were people staring at him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Karen.

" Hurry up," he said

Karen came to his side as he grabbed one bag from her then led her into the house. She unloaded the bags and looked at Knives, he stared out the window as though someone were watching them.

" Knives," she said, " Is everything alright?"

" Fine," he snapped

Knives walked over to Karen and stroked her cheek and she grabbed his hand.

" I just want you to not worry," Karen said, " I'm sorry.

" You humans and your emotions," Knives said

Knives turned and looked hearing food steps on the wooden porch outside the house. Knives made a quick move pulling Karen down as bullets suddenly came flying. One bullet penetrating, Knives' right shoulder, he held Karen as the bullets continued to fire in their direction. He looked at Karen seeing her form cradled in his arms as he protected her. He looked around for anything to use as a weapon. Wood splintered flew everywhere as their attacker continued to shoot. Once they had stopped Knives looked up breathing deep. Blood dripped from his wound and he gripped his shoulder. Foot steps entered the destroyed home and Knives looked at Karen.

" Stay here," he ordered

" Ok," she said

Knives stood and walked out and he saw several men enter. They carried large guns made for killing. Knives was unarmed without his infamous black gun. He narrowed his eyes trying to do this without getting himself killed.

" Come out here you freak," a man called, " You think you can just take what you want?"

" You filthy bastard, come out and die like a man," another called

" Easy, he's mind," a familiar voice said

Knives narrowed his eyes and his fist balled up.

" Where's Karen, my woman, she was mine before you came," Jordan's voice echoed

" She's no longer belongs to you," Knives said

He stepped out and all the men aimed their guns at him and Jordan narrowed his eyes.

" You come here with that brother of yours, we took care of you and now your healed and you'd do well to leave now," Jordan said, " This is your first and only warning. Take your filthy body out of here."

Knives narrowed his eyes at the man who threaten him. Knives smiled a devious smile and grabbed Jordan by his neck.

" You dare threaten me, an inferior being trying to tell me that I am unwelcome," Knives said

" Kill him!" Jordan shouted, " Make sure he's dead!"

Knives threw Jordan towards the loaded guns and ran for cover from their nasty bites. He was helpless without a gun and he looked around. Jordan pulled a trigger seeing a good angle to hit Knives at. He fired the shot hitting Knives in his upper chest. The magnitude of the shot was not like any human made gun. Knives was thrown threw a window on the hard wooden porch. He laid there helplessly and breathed deep feeling the bullet's sting pierce his flesh and inside.

" Knives!" Karen cried

Karen walked out and a man hit her on the head, she fell to the ground unconscious. Jordan walked out and looked at Knives as he suffered, he smiled, then kicked him.

" Inferior being my ass, you're the one who is inferior to us," Jordan said

He raised the gun and aimed it at Knives. Knives opened his eyes and weakly looked at Jordan.

" This human has defeated me with one blow, how is it possible?" Knives thought, " I must finish."

Jordan lifted Knives' by his shirt and threw several blows to Knives. Knives reached up to try to strangle Jordan, but his body was giving up.

" Your so weak," Jordan said as he threw Knives onto the dusty soil.

People came out to witness the fight that was taken places. Many had already gathered upon hearing the gunshots. Knives pushed himself up hold his wounded chest and arm.

" You want more do you!" Jordan exclaimed

Knives narrowed his eyes as Jordan fired a shot and hit Knives once more in the up part of his chest on his left side.

" Your finished," Jordan said lifting the gun to take a final blow

As he was about to, suddenly his gun was thrown out his hand, by a bullet.

" No one has the right to take another's life, even though they have committed a heinous crime," Vash's voice sounded from the back of the crowd

Vash pushed through holding his silver gun and he looked at Jordan. Then knelt down next to Knives.

" Hang in there," Vash said

" I had him where I wanted him," Knives said

" I know, I just helped you," Vash said with a smile

Vash stood up and looked at Jordan seeing the anger.

" Vash the Stampede, how can you help this man?" Jordan questioned

Vash gave a soft smile and said, " Easy, he's my family, a little rough on the edges, but nothing to stop me from taking care of him."

" Your just as bad as he is," Jordan said pulling out another gun, then firing

Vash walked closer to the angered man and lifted up his hands.

" Put your weapon down, there is no need to hurt anymore," Vash said, " Do it or I'll be force to shoot again."

Meryl walked from the crowd and looked at the scene. She looked at Knives and knelt down beside him. She checked his pulse and looked at Vash. She stood up and waited for a nice smooth settlement. Jordan released his gun and then Vash looked at the others. They all set them down and Vash walked past them. He went into the house and lifted the unconscious Karen. He then brought her out and gave her to the town doctor. He then walked over and lifted Knives and looked at Meryl. He walked through the path as the crowd parted and Meryl followed.

" Vash your no leaving again are you?" Meryl asked

" I'm going to visit my brother," Vash said, " I'll return in a week or so."

" A week," Meryl said

" Yes, a week," Vash said

Vash entered the desert and walked for the miles he need to get to Kaijin. As expected Vash saw Kaijin and his two assistants standing there.

" I've see that once again our foolish brother has been wounded," Kaijin said

Vash looked at him as Kaijin welcomed him in, once more the coolness touched Vash's face and dried the sweat of his face. Kaijin led Vash into the lab and aloud him to lay Knives' on the table. Kaijin removed Knives' shirt and looked at the wounds closely.

" Shot three times, that must be a record for him for the least bullet holes," Kaijin said

Kaijin removed the bullets that had pierced Knives' flesh and removed the piece of material that the bullet took in. Kaijin wrapped cleaned bandages on Knives' wounds.

" These bullets I have seen them before," Kaijin said

Knives' moved his hand and moan a little as Kaijin continued to treat Knives. Vash watched as his younger brother set up a capsule for Knives. He placed Knives into it and the capsule filled with a treatable water that would help Knives' heal. Kaijin turned to Vash as he sat down.

" What is it?" Kaijin said

" I thought you hated Knives," Vash replied

Kaijin washed his hands and said, " I can't stand him, but there are things that change Vash. I am not a killer, nor a saint, we only try to survive with those who are strong."

" So, you are saying Knives' is weak," Vash stated

" Yes, he is weak because he has no heart to ever love," Kaijin said

" I disagree," Vash said, " See the future Kaijin, we all change with time."

Kaijin picked up the tray with some of Knives' blood. Vash looked at his younger brother and raised an eye brow. Kaijin looked at the sample and then turned off the lights and focused it on the screen. Images flew by and Kaijin watched as he saw Knives change, his edge of desire remained, but for the most part Knives had changed.

" Well, done Vash, I see you truly are right, we all deserve a second chance," Kaijin said

Vash looked at his brother and suddenly that cold feeling struck him. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Knives asleep. There was something wrong though he could feel it crawling up his spine. What was it though? His brother hid it well, he couldn't find it. Kaijin smiled and from behind hit Vash in his head and Vash fell.

" You think I would dare let you be right Vash," Kaijin said

He lifted Vash and opened a capsule, he smiled and stripped Vash of his weapons.

" Sleep well brothers," Kaijin said

He turned to Raven and Megami and they bowed then left the room.

" So, very soon, I will take control of this world," Kaijin laughed, " Humans will be my slaves."

****

Flashback

****

" Vash, wake up," Rem's voice said

Vash opened his eyes and he looked around, he was on the ship and he was young again. He looked at Rem as she smiled at him and then he heard the footsteps running towards them.

" Rem," Knives' voice called

Rem turned and saw Knives running. She knelt down and Knives wrapped his arms around her. Vash looked at his twin brother and wondered what was going on.

" Knives, what happen to your face?" Rem asked

Knives looked at her as she cleaned the cut off. Knives had tears in his eyes which surprised Vash very much.

" I fell," he said quickly

Vash looked at him and looked at Rem as she kissed his cheek.

" You have to be more careful," Rem said, " Now, let's get that taken care of."

Rem grabbed Knives' hand and then Vash's, she walked them down to where the first aid was. Rem placed a band aid on his face and kissed it.

" Better?" she said

" Uh ha," Knives said

Vash sighed and lifted his hand up.

" Rem, my hand hurts can you kiss it?" Vash said

Rem smiled and said, " Alright Vash."

She kissed his hand and then lifted Vash into her arms and grabbed Knives' hand.

" So, are your ready for your lessons?" Rem asked

Both nodded in agreement and Rem smiled a soft smile.

" Then let's go," she said

It seem everyday Knives would return with cuts and every time Rem would take care of him. Vash finally asked him where he continued to get cuts and bruises, but Knives continued to give him the same answer.

" I fell," Knives said, " But I'll be better soon."

Vash had never excepted, that another being was created. A darker being that claimed he was living Rem's dream, one that entered the sleep of every being using their past to draw them in.

****

End Flashback

****

Vash opened his eyes and found he was submerged in water. He looked at Kaijin and narrowed his eyes.

" He's awake," Raven said

" Good, just let him remain there," Kaijin said

Vash breathed deep and looked over to see Knives remain unconscious. Kaijin walked in and looked at Vash.

" It's amazing you lasted this long, look at your scars dear brother, humans are a pain are they not?" Kaijin questioned

" Your making a mistake," Vash said

" Am I, I'm getting rid of the bad plant that has spoiled this planet's soil with his bad presence," Kaijin said

" Why are you doing this?" Vash asked, " To your own family?"

" Because Knives had caused me great pain, in fact he's done me a favor, I have more power than you two combined. I can take your memories and change them to control people. You came to me didn't you?" Kaijin said

" Because I thought you were living Rem's dream," Vash said

" Rem was a foolish woman, bond to get killed, by her own creation, And in the end she did, Knives did me the favor in killing Rem. I have controlled many humans to become my slaves," Kaijin said

" The children," Vash growled, " You took those children."

" Yes, isn't it brilliant?" Kaijin said with a psychotic smile

" Your sins are unforgivable," Vash shouted

" Touchy, touchy," Kaijin said

He walked over to Knives and smiled.

" He will never over ride my power," Kaijin said

A red button appeared and Vash narrowed his eyes at Kaijin. He needed to find away out. He needed to help Knives, but he was trapped, and he knew he was next.

" Wake up Knives!" Vash shouted

Suddenly all around them the capsules began to glow, an ominous color. Kaijin looked around and then looked at Vash.

" What in the Hell are you doing!" Kaijin shouted

" It's not me," Vash said

" Idiot," Knives said

Kaijin turned and looked and Knives looked at him.

" You have no power over me," Knives said

Vash looked at Knives seeing his eyes opened, but he wasn't speaking. Kaijin narrowed his eyes at Knives and reached for the button, but suddenly he was pulled back.

" Do you really think these plants will be welcomed in this world, you have insult the power that we hold," Knives said, " In the end you were the weak one Kaijin."

" What the hell!" Vash exclaimed


	6. Three and Equal

****

AN: This is the end of the story stay tune for up coming Fics

Chapter 6: Three and Equal

Knives looked at Kaijin and Kaijin pulled a gun and shot at the capsule. Knives laughed as the bullets bounced off. Knives used the power of the plants to open the capsules that he and Vash were in. Kaijin stood up to face Knives for the first time, Knives narrowed his eyes. Kaijin stood up and quickly drew his gun and fired a shot at Knives. Knives smiled as the bullet just grazed his cheek.

" Your aim is horrible," Knives said, " I would think living here by yourself would have given you a chance to practice on these humans you have collected."

Vash looked at Knives and slightly narrowed his eyes seeing the his devilish ways were returning.

" I have my target, I've waited for 180 years to destroy you," Kaijin growled

" You are a very foolish person, I can easily destroy you with just the snap of my finger," Knives said

" You are a complete fool Knives, your angel arm is no use against me," Kaijin said

" Who said it was my angel arm?" Knives asked

Vash looked at Knives and Knives smiled a sinister smile at Kaijin.

" You would be a fool to use your own brother's angel," Kaijin said

" I have done it before," Knives said, " I'm capable in doing it again."

Kaijin laughed and fired a shot and Knives moved from Kaijin's direct shot that would have been his heart. Knives eyes narrowed and the plants around him glowed once more and Vash braced himself.

" Stop it Knives!" Vash shouted

" Not this time," Knives said

Kaijin advanced and Vash fired a shot hitting Kaijin's gun. It slid to Knives' foot and Knives lifted it.

" Who has the upper hand now brother," Knives said, " I told you that you would never over power me."

Suddenly Kaijin showed a new emotion, fear and Knives could smell it.

" Come out you poor excuses for life forms," Knives said

Raven and Megami walked out and Knives looked at them.

" Knives, don't kill them," Vash said

" Kill them, I'm going to have a little fun," Knives said

" Knives, stop where you are," Vash said

Knives walked over to Kaijin and looked down at him. A smile of complete amusement appeared on Knives' face. Knives lifted the gun at Kaijin and smiled as he finger was placed on the trigger.

" Your power is no longer apart of this world," Knives said

" Knives No!" Vash shouted

Vash went to reach for the gun, but Knives pulled the trigger and Vash closed eyes hearing it.

" No!" Vash shouted

Kaijin looked up and Knives narrowed his eyes seeing Megami holding Kaijin.

" Megami why?" Kaijin said

" You're my master," she said, " But I'm ok."

She stood up and held her wound and faced Knives.

" Master Knives you don't understand how much our master wants his creations to live," Megami said, " Please understand, master Vash please."

" You have interfered with my killing," Knives said slapping her to the ground

Vash grabbed Knives by his arm and reached for the gun.

" What are you doing!" Knives shouted punching Vash

" Keeping you from making a mistake," Vash replied

As Vash got hold of the gun Knives pulled the trigger and shot Vash's arm. The gun fell and slipped towards Kaijin. Kaijin rose holding the gun and first shot Knives in his chest forcing him into the metal wall of the ship. He looked at Vash and Vash narrowed his eyes.

" How can you have betrayed us?" Vash questioned

" Easy," Kaijin said, " I called to you and gained your trust then used the common people to kill your brother. Again you have come to me because you knew I could save Knives from death. The bullets he was shot with were no ordinary bullets they were bullets that only truly effected plants."

Vash narrowed his eyes and reached for his silver gun, the one Knives had made him. He now knew what he had to do to save them both. Kaijin looked at Vash and both shot at each other. Vash and Kaijin dodged each other's bullets when suddenly the lights failed. There were gunshots heard all around and when they came back on Vash and Kaijin were at a stalemate. Both breathed deep with guns at their heads, how was this one going to work out. Knives looked at Vash weakly and then at Kaijin planning his next move once he was able to move. This was his fight not Vash's, he waited for years to claim his brother's life and destroy his foolish dreams right before his eyes.

" Let him go!" Raven shouted, " Move away Master Vash!"

Vash watched Kaijin, knowing he had a trick up his sleeve, he was as slick as Knives, but with years to plan his attacks out. They were in his territory now and could die trying or just die. Vash felt sweat drip from his face as he stared at Kaijin. His younger brother was now ready to make a move.

" Vash," Knives said, " Use the angel arm."

" No," Vash said, " I refuse."

Knives lifted his left hand up and looked at Vash.

" No Knives!" Vash shouted

Raven shot Vash's shoulder and he jumped back and Kaijin shot Vash in his leg. Vash growled in pain and looked at Kaijin as he laughed his sinister laughed. He walked over to Vash and kicked Vash to the ground. Vash narrowed his eyes at Kaijin as he held the silver gun.

" No, I won't let anyone die here," Vash said

Vash shot Kaijin in his leg and Kaijin kicked Vash in the face. Vash slid and so did his gun.

" No," Vash said, " My gun."

Kaijin walked over and picked up Vash's silver gun.

" This gun is the angel arm that destroyed July," Kaijin said

Vash pushed himself up and Kaijin looked at him and kneed Vash in his face. Blood dripped from his lips and nose.

" Help me, please Rem," Vash begged

" Take care of Knives," Rem's voice echoed

" Knives, that's right, my brother needs my help," Vash muttered

Vash came to his knees and made his way over to Knives. Knives looked at Vash as Vash helped him sit up.

" Knives please, you have to help," Vash said, " Do it without killing."

" Shut up," Kaijin said shooting Vash in his shoulder

Vash winced in pain and breathed deep, blood dripped from his wounds and Knives stared at him. Knives breathed deep and looked at Vash and Knives put his hand up.

" We can a least act like brothers while we're here," Knives whispered

Vash clasped his hand over Knives' and Knives looked at the plants below them.

" Focus," Knives breathed

" I won't allow you to do this," Kaijin growled

Vash closed his eyes and Knives held tight to Vash's hand as the plants below them reacted to their calling. A massive blast of energy came at Kaijin and he was thrown threw thick walls of metal. Knives' hand slipped from Vash's and Vash looked at him.

" Rest," Knives said, " My gun I need it."

Vash stood up and limped to his gun then he felt three bullets strike him. He breathed deep and turned around. Three children stood there hold guns and Vash fell to his knees.

" Their only children Vash," Raven said

" Why?" Vash whispered

" Because in the end master Kaijin's idea to bring a superior being and an inferior being together to create the most powerful race. Humans and plants combine."

Kaijin rose and got up, blood dripping all over his body. He stepped through torn electrical wires and sharp metal pieces. He came and looked at Vash at the mercy of Raven and the children. He laughed and Vash looked at him and narrowed his eyes. He fought off the pain and stood up.

" Now, now Vash, I would be careful," Kaijin said

He walked over to Raven and took the gun from her hands.

" We could have had a wonderful brother to brother relationship, but you went ahead and screwed it up, by defending our devilish brother," Kaijin said, " It's a shame you will have to die."

Vash breathed deep and his hand shook as he held the gun.

" The angel arm is my only hope to survive, but I can't kill," Vash thought, " I can't be stained with blood. I have to help Knives, that was my promise to Rem."

Vash closed his eyes and then he heard a grunt. Vash turned and saw Knives standing up.

" No, your suppose to be dead," Kaijin said

" What's the matter little brother, are you afraid of the dead," Knives said

Knives walked over to Vash and stood next to him for the first time since they were kids. Knives face filled with life and Kaijin narrowed his eyes. Kaijin raised his gun and Knives drew Vash's silver gun. Vash turned and reached for it and his finger rested on the trigger along with Knives'. Knives laughed and suddenly both Vash's and Knives' arms fused together forming a rather powerful angel arm. A massive amount of energy spread across Knives' and Vash's arms, as the angel arm broke free from its confine space. A pair of wings sprouted out from back to front, and white and black feathers drifted downward. It was a sight that Kaijin would fear for the rest of his life. The flesh of their arms took form of the barrel of the gun. The source of the power of the gun was their power combined as one. For if one had seen the angel arm by each bother and saw its power, they would be left in awe, but two brother's joined together to form a slandered sight of a weapon so deadly that it would engulf the celestial bodies themselves. Though it's splendor left their enemy in awe though deep down inside shook with fear. The pain of beauty showed in it's users faces as their bones twisted together to create a splendor blast to their enemy . Kaijin narrowed his eyes and Raven grabbed the children as Kaijin held out his arm the gun he held consumed his arm.

" No!" Vash shouted

A blast of light consumed the whole ship and lasted for minuets.

" Look over there," Meryl said pointing

" We have to hurry," Karen said

She ran in the deep sand with Meryl behind her, the light vanished and was left was a mess. Meryl breathed deep placing her hands together in hope Vash was ok.

" Vash," she cried

" Ms. Meryl coming on," Karen said

The two women, who were not in the best shape to travel at the moment, climbed the sand dunes and there saw a hole in the ground. Meryl gasped and felt herself become faint.

" Vash," she cried

Vash pulled away from the gun and breathed deep, blood dripped from his arm as well as Knives. Knives fell to his knees and started to laughing the most heinous laugh, one being could laugh. Vash breathed deep and looked at Kaijin as he stood there, Kaijin's gun had over powered the angel arm, but not without penalty. Kaijin's right arm was shattered making it useless to use again. His plant body was weak at handling a powerful weapon.

" You will never over power the originals, give up," Knives heaved his breaths

" Forget it," Kaijin said

Raven looked at Knives and Knives fell completely to the ground.

" Knives," Vash said

He knelt down to his brother and lifted him up a little to hear his heaving breaths deepen.

" Come on we can't do anything," Vash said

" No," Knives said, " If I'm going to die I'll die fighting my enemy."

Knives forced himself up and Raven looked at the three men. Three of equal power, she smiled a little and stepped in front of them.

" End it now, you three are powerful enough, why not share this world together," she said

" Never," Knives said, " I will defeat him."

" No!" Vash shouted

It was then Vash heard two familiar voices, he looked around and lifted Knives up.

" Are you leaving so soon?" Kaijin said

Vash stopped and turned to see Kaijin prepared to fight once more. Vash narrowed his eyes as Kaijin switched hands with his gun.

" I will die a happy plant if Knives is dead," Kaijin said

" No," Vash said, " No one will die."

" Yes, that's right a man of so little power can't kill. I know now that you and Knives are the weak links to the chain of life. So that means you must die," Kaijin said

Vash narrowed his eyes and then suddenly there was a gun shot and Kaijin fell dead face in the sand. Vash gasped and turned and looked seeing the little girl that Kaijin called Hope.

" Why?" he cried out, " Why did you shoot him?"

Hope fell unconscious and Vash looked at her. Raven walked over to her and lifted the girl into her arms.

" Why?" he said, " Why are you doing this?"

" It isn't I who did it," Raven whispered, " Vash you can't save everyone. It's not in your density. It's your children's density to walk the earth and lead these humans to a world of paradise."

She walked off lifting Megami and calling the children.

" The day that your children are born these plants will awaken to following them," Raven said, " Until we meet again Vash the Stampede."

Vash looked at Knives and lifted him up more and they walked off with the faces of tiered soldiers.

" You're a damn idiot," Knives mumbled

" Only you would say that," Vash said with a smile

Meryl and Karen saw Vash and Knives walking out of the wreckage and they stood there. The women smiled and ran to the wounded brothers.

" Vash," Meryl cried

Vash smiled and as the girls got there, both men clasped on the hot sand.

" Oh, Vash," Meryl said

****

10 days later

Vash opened his eyes and moaned and feeling pain of 10 days past after his fight with Kaijin. Vash sat up and laid his head in his hands, Kaijin, his younger was dead because of the delayed reaction. He could have saved him along with those children Raven now had in her care. He blamed himself for the mishap, it could have been avoided. Footsteps were coming down the hall. Vash waited to hear Meryl's voice come near his room. The footsteps stopped and then the door opened and Meryl walked in.

" Oh, Vash your awake, I wasn't excepted you to be awake so soon," Meryl said

Vash looked at her and Meryl walked over to him, then sat by his side. She put her arms around him and embraced him, she stroked his head trying to ease his pain.

" Oh, Vash," she whispered

He leaned his head down and breathed deep.

" I could have found another way," Vash said, " It was there somewhere."

" I wish I could take away your pain," Meryl whispered

She leaned her head down on his and let tears fall from her face on to his head. Vash looked up and wiped them away and then took her in his arms.

" Please, Vash don't pull away from me," Meryl said

" I won't," Vash whispered

Knives moaned and then opened his eyes and he looked around. His eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he saw Karen sitting by his bedside. He saw he was once more where he started over three months ago.

" What happened to me?" Knives said lifting his hands

Bandages covers must his upper body and he was in so much pain. Karen stirred and she looked at him.

" Knives," she whispered

He looked up at her and stared at her, for a brief moment he didn't know who she was, but then it came to him as suddenly images flashed to the very last thing he remembered was the angel arm. He and Vash had fused their arms together to form the ultimate weapon. He saw a bandage around his arm and he looked at Karen.

" Your alright," she whispered

She sat beside him and embraced him, she took his hands in her own and then kissed him. He pulled away feeling the pain in his body only increase as his body reacted to her touch.

" Leave me," he said

She pulled out some medicine and gave it to him. Knives looked at her as she gave him some water.

" This will ease the pain," she whispered, " The doctor said, you were lucky, those wound have killed you if they stayed in you long enough."

Knives balled up his fist and Karen wrapped her arms around him.

" I'm here Knives, I will not abandon you," Karen said, " That was my promise to you."

Knives looked at her and felt her warmth beside him. He reached up and stroked her arms and looked ahead.

" It was great power," Knives thought, " I loved it."


End file.
